I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse
by Heartcore
Summary: What happens when you strand a 16 year old 21st century girl in the past? Hiliarty, romance and drama...LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA OF COURSE! Enjoy. Double Updation just in time for the Holidays!
1. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

PRESENT DAY

* * *

Well this sucks. You know, being different is one thing. But having your parents forcibility send you away to go on a spiritual mission in Jerusalem, and miss your entire summer vacation, is another thing. But oh no, the madness doesn't stop there. After I complete my "Mission" I have to come home and study my ass off on more religious scriptures so I can help out the local synagogue for the rest of my life.

God strike me down now.

I don't even know why I have to do this. All I want to do is sit in my room, watch reruns of "Project Runway" and listen to Elliott Smith. But I guess being Jewish and EMO is frowned upon in my household.

To make matters worse: My plane leaves in two days. It's one way. There are about 15 million stops (Cheaper, I think?). I'll be alone. And my best friend since kindergarten will be away in Florida the day I leave, partying with Fall Out Boy and The All-American Rejects.

God being 16 is hard.

TWO DAYS LATER

* * *

Well, dad's packed my one huge gray suitcase in the van. Time for me to die.

"Ready?" He asks. I don't answer. I just pop my iPod headphones in and listen to Motion City Soundtrack. I tug at my blue Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, and scuff my black, worn out low-tops. I pile into the back of the van, with my little brother, while my parents take the two front seats.

We later arrive at the Lambert Airport in St.Louis. It's about 30 minutes away from my house in St. Peters, MO. I had 30 minutes till my plane left. Luckily, there wasn't that long of a wait through security checks. When we reached my gate I turn to my family with a look of pure displeasure.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." My dad said

"So long" I said sarcastically

"Now, sweetie, don't do this-" My mother started

"Do what? Go away? Cause you're making me do that." I said angrily

"Now, Megan, don't act like this. You know we all love you very much and we only have your best interests at heart." My mother said, tears forming in her purple eyes. They were the same as mine, shaped like a walnut with long eyelashes. She pulled me into a hug, and tucked my long chestnut hair behind my ears. I hugged back. I don't hate my mom, and I'm not mad at her. She fought on my side in the beginning. But dad won because well, it's dad.

"Will you write to me, Megan?" My little brother asks. He's only ten years old and he happens to be the coolest ten year old ever. Him and me hang out all the time. I took him to his first punk rock show when he was 8. My parents didn't know though. They got suspicious though when he came home with scars from a mosh pit. We told them he fell off the swing set at school.

"Of course I'll write Budman." I said rubbing his head one last time.

"British Airways Flight number 5090 is now boarding."

"I guess that's my cue." I said, "Well, see you in September." and I headed towards my plane.

I walked onto the big blue jet plane to find that the interior was all beige leather. I found my seat. Row 4 seat 3. Great a window seat. I hate the window; it freaks the crap out of me.

"Hello Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying British Airways, we know that you have many choices in airlines and were glad you chose ours. Today we are flying Flight 5090 from St. Louis. Our first stop will be Boston, MA. And then To London. Then our final stop will be Tel Aviv Yafo, Israel. Again, thank you for flying British Airways, and enjoy your flight."

* * *

Needless to say, I slept through Boston and almost all of the way to London. When I woke up, it was six in the morning and there were two new people next to me. Two old women playing scrabble and drinking Decaf coffee.

I looked out my window; the sun was slowly rising on the horizon. And I had slept for almost 7 hours. What else was there to do besides sleep? Play scrabble with the two old ladies next to me?

So I got bored and I turned to the two old women next to me.

"So, what do you two young ladies plan on doing in London?" I asked. I think it might have came off as a smart-ass comment. But I wasn't trying to be a smart ass; I was trying to make them laugh. Which thankfully they both did. The one closest to me talked first.

"Oh girly, if were young, then your still the thought of God himself!" she cried. She looked very sweet. She wore coke bottle glasses and had bright white hair. Her small frame looked as if she were a baby sitting in her father's chair.

"Actually, were going back to where we last stationed at in Britain." The other woman said. She was a big sized woman. She had gray hair and rather large birthmark on her right hand in the shape of Texas.

"Oh you served in the war?" I asked. I knew she meant WWII, because they looked old enough to be in it. History was one of my strong subjects in school; ahem I took 3 honors history classes this year alone.

"Yep. Both Nurses and the same group of girls too. I'm Doreen, by the way. Doreen Guyatt." The big woman said

"And I'm Marge Berch." The smaller one said

"I'm Megan Adams."

"So what are you doing in London?" Marge asked

"Waiting for my other flight. My parents are sending me on a spiritual mission to Jerusalem."

"Oh that's nice." Doreen said.

"Good morning passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in London in about 5 minutes or so. So I am turning on the seat belt sign. And I'd like for you all to close your folding trays in the upright position. Thank you."

* * *

We arrived in London at 6:30 and I had to go to the bathroom like no one has ever had to before. I got up out of my seat, dancing, trying to hold my bladder in place.

"Wow, you sure want to get of this plane don't you?" Marge laughed

After I got off the plane and went to the bathroom, Doreen and Marge were waiting at the baggage claim station. I thought they were pretty cool people, so I went to stand with them. Hey, I had 2 ½ hours till my flight left again. I was tired of sitting.

"Hey strangers." I said behind them.

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to London?" Marge asked

"Well, who said I couldn't look around the airport a bit?" I asked

"Good you're here, you can help Marge with her bags. I swear, the woman packs her suitcases heavier than herself." Doreen laughed

"But, I had to bring all of Ted's things. He would have loved to come back to London, one last time." Marge said

"Who's Ted?" I asked

"Her Husband. He died last year, he was 88." Doreen said

"Oh, I'm sorry Marge."

"It's alright. We all have to go sometime don't we?" Marge said

After I helped the girls with their bags I helped them into their Taxi and made sure they weren't being doped by some local D-bags.

"Now how much is it from London to…. Where ever they're going?" I asked

"Um. From London to Aldbourne. That's about am 1 ½ away….Around £300. "The drive purred.

"300 pounds? Are you mad!" Doreen cried, "I remember getting a ride from Paris to Aldbourne for only £200!"

"Take it or leave it lady." The drive said.

"Take it girls, that's probably as cheap as you'll get it." I advised. Doreen looked apprehensive, and Marge fell asleep.

"Oh, all right. Well, good-bye Megan Adams. You're a good girl." And with that, they both went on.

* * *

I stood there for a moment, and watched the bustling streets. It was only 6:30 in the morning and the streets were already packed with people. It was amazing. I've been to a big city before, but nothing with this rich of history, influence and just all around rad-ness.

You know what? To hell with my father and his "Spiritual Journey" crap. I don't have to do a damn thing he says. He's back in Missouri, while I'm half way across the world. He can't call every ten seconds if my phone is turned off. He can't just casually drive over to one of my friend's houses' to see if I'm not up to mischief.

And to hell with Jerusalem. I'm going to stay in London. And there's nothing a damn person can do about it.

Wow, that was angsty….and it felt great!

……

Now, what to do as my first act of defiance? Go to an underground punk show? Naw, they're probably all still sleeping from their heroin binges…Kate Moss.

Vandalize a park bench? Naw, too…Missouri.

…..

WHAT IS THERE FUN TO DO IN LONDON?

I'd never thought I would ask that question ever.

I looked at my watch; I had 15 minutes till my flight left. 15 minutes to decided the fate of my summer. 15 minutes to my planned, safe Jerusalem. Or 15 minutes to my unsafe, unplanned London.

….

London it is.

* * *

I took a running start for the main road, just to get closer to down town. Which wasn't a very good idea, since the main road was very very busy. I almost got hit about 15 times. But that's ok, at least I didn't.

When I arrived downtown, it was the most exhilarating thing ever. I looked all around at the bright lights. Billboard here, hotel there. It was absolutely beautiful.

I walked down the sidewalk past several questionable buildings and two construction sites. I stopped on the sidewalk in front of a construction site, looking over to the building across the street. It was huge. It was bright. It was a record store. It was heaven.

"Look out!" someone yelled. But I didn't notice, I was too busy daydreaming about my heaven. But my daydream stopped when I looked up to see a large chunk of scaffolding falling right towards me.

I heard a loud clunk, but I couldn't see anything. All I saw was darkness.

* * *

"Will she be fine, Doc?" A woman asked

"I don't know, that was quite a blow she took there." A French, but not so French, accented man said

I slowly opened my eyes. There were bright lights all around, and many red crosses.

"Where am I?" I asked drowsily. I guess I caught the two people off guard.

"Oh Megan! Your alive!" The woman screeched, as she pulled me into a hug. She had short blonde hair, and she was wearing a very vintage dress.

"Where am I?" I asked again. The woman looked very startled.

"Don't you know honey? You're in Aldbourne."

"Aldbourne? How'd I get here?" I asked disbelieved

"Well, Hitler started this whole war thing and our boys need good nurses like me and you."

"Excuse me, um, Hitler? He's dead. Shot him self. You know back in the day." I said

"Oh no, you're delirious. I'd better get Doc Roe in here to check you out." She said, as she walked out of the room.

Hey where'd my t-shirt go? Where'd my jeans go? And where'd my chucks go?

Instead of my clothes, I was in a light blue, white polka dotted dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist. And I was wearing black heels.

….

Heels.

I looked around the room, underneath one of the red crosses on the wall, there was a calendar. It was on the wrong month, November, and day, 27th. But the year…the year was way off. It said 1943.

1943.

…..

Oh my god.

….


	2. Good News For People Who Like Bad News

A/N : thank you all for your kind words. And I know it's "Heels" not "Heals". I noticed this after I posted it, and now I've realized my relationship with Mr. Spell check has gone down the toilet. So without further ado its chapter numero two.

* * *

I must be dreaming. Please let me be dreaming! I couldn't have gone back in time! That's not possible! I'm dreaming, I'll just pinch myself and it won't hurt at all.

"OW!"…That pinch hurt really bad. Oh no…I'm not dreaming. I went back in time!

"Doc, she's delirious. She kept saying 'Where am I?' and then said Hitler was dead." The woman told the doctor.

"Well, That blow to the head might've given her slight amnesia. Did she remember her name?"

"I didn't ask her."

"Well, then go. I'll go with you."

The two walked back into the room, and I was sitting up on the side of the bed. I looked at them as they walked into the room.

"Hello again." The woman said. I smiled back, but I was still scared. Actually I wasn't scared, I was shocked, because I went back in freaking time!

"Now, do you remember your name?" The Doctor asked immediately

"Yeah, Megan Adams." I said smart ass-y, again I didn't mean to.

"No, your name is Megan Stein." The doctor corrected arrogantly.

What? My real name isn't Megan Adams? I must have jumped into someone else's body.

"Right, right. Megan Stein, that's my name…" I replied dazed.

"What's today's date?" Doctor Roe asked

"November 27th, 1943."… Ok, so I cheated on that one….

"Who's the president."

"FDR"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He was holding out 4.

"Four"

"Actually, the correct answer was twenty-seven. But four is close enough." I laughed, he turned to the woman whose face had waves of emotion flowing over it, "Aside from the name mix-up, she seems in perfect health. Though she still seems a bit dazed. She can stay here under your supervision, Marge, till she gets better."

Marge…

The old lady from the plane?…No that can't be possible..

"Thank you, Eugene." Marge thanked, and Roe went through the door. I looked at the woman, she did have the same facial structure as the old woman on the plane….But maybe that was the concussion playing tricks on me…But this lady was small too. Not like child small, but she looked at least 5'3. And compared to my 5'10, that's what, up to my shoulder? She didn't have bright white hair though, she had deep brown hair. I mean, very deep, almost black. And her eyes…they were royal blue. I never noticed Old Marge's eyes behind her coke bottle glasses. They stood out magnificently. Maybe this lady isn't the one from the plane. But it's so odd that I happen to be in Aldbourne, England and met a woman named Marge, when just hours before I met a woman named Marge who was stationed at Aldbourne, England during the war. Or would that be decades later?…

"Marge Berch?" I questioned. The woman turned to me with a sparkle in her eye. I guess she took my question as a statement.

"How did you know me and Ted secretly married!" she looked happy, but shocked. I didn't know how to explain myself. Would it be insane of me to tell her that I came from the future and that I randomly met her future self on an airline to London?

But what of Doreen? She had that they were in the same group of girls.

"Doreen, uh…Doreen told me." I said skeptically

"Oh, I told her not to tell a soul! That's what you get for having such a big mouth as your maid of honor. Ah well, it had to get around sometime."

So Doreen's here too. This is all making sense now. Well, sort of, I still don't know why I'm here anyways. But usually in every movie, the questions aren't answered until the middle or the end of the movie. And I guess time travel isn't any different..

"So, how is ol' Ted?"

"Oh, well, he's in boot camp right about now. But when your 19 and over 1,000 miles away from the ones you love…after this they might be sending him to the pacific."

Now, how do you respond to that? 'Oh that's nice'? To be on the safe side, I didn't say anything. We just looked at each other awkwardly. I was going to lie back down, but the bed felt very unstable. Maybe my own bed will be better.

"Hey Marge, could I go to my own bed? This one doesn't feel…Right."

"Oh, of course! Let me help you, though. The other nurses are probably worried sick about you." She led me out the door and down the hallway. Ok this lady said I was a nurse, right? I just have one question. WHY GOD? WHY?

* * *

"Marge, why am I a nurse?" I questioned

"Well, you volunteered, along with your mother and older sister. They're over in the Philippines right now. Do you really not remember all of this?" She asked concerned

"Well, I can remember some things. I guess I've temporarily lost my short term memory." Nice save Megan, "Buy _why_ am I a nurse? I mean, I'm only 16. I haven't had that much experience."

Marge gave me a look of great concern. "Are you sure you didn't lose your long term memory either? Are you kidding me? Child, you came in here telling stories from when you were 10 and helping your momma at the hospital during the depression. You've seen more things than I have and I'm 18! _That's _why you're a nurse"

Ok, what is this lady talking about? I can barely apply a band-aid to a cut with out it falling off, let alone administer a shot or something like that. We reached a doorway, where I could hear the chit-chatter or several women. We walked in to find four more girls sitting around a card table, playing what seemed like BS. As we walked in, Marge coughed to make sure our presence was known. When the girls looked up from their game, their mouths opened wide

"Holy crap, Megan's alive!" A woman with short blonde hair cheered. The other girls cheered in unison. They all crowded around me and Marge asking me how I was, and how I felt. But I couldn't answer since I was basically, being suffocated.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies! Give her some air!" Marge hollered. The women backed up at once and led me to my bed, which I could tell right away was mine. All the beds had nametags on them. The other girls, besides Marge, names are Lilly, Cindy, Doreen and Anne.

"How are you Megan?" A woman with shoulder length red hair asked.

"Um, I feel fine." I replied, lying down on my bed. Ok coming back to this bed was a huge mistake. The hospital one was much MUCH better. Is this even considered a bed? It feels more like cardboard on a concrete floor.

"Well, she's not fully alright. She asked me why she was a nurse, because she hasn't had much experience." Marge blurted. The girl exclaimed in shock.

"You, not have enough experience?" A black haired woman, sitting in the bed labeled "Cindy", asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe the doc should check you out some more."

"Guys, I'm fine. I just feel tired that's all. Trust me, I'll be better later." I reassured, "Don't worry."

"But we do, Megan, because you're the young one. " The red headed woman said, opening her bedside trunk. The bed was labeled "Anne".

"Hey Anne, you got anymore gin in there?" The blonde one asked.

"No, you drank it all last night with Don, remember?" Anne said, agitated.

"…Actually, I don't." She replied

"God, Doreen, do you remember _anything _from last night?" Marge commented

"Well, I remember waking up in a different bed, in a different barracks, with different girls. So I must have gotten really drunk." Doreen said. Wow, she looks way different. She's not huge like she was on the plane. Here she was tall, but skinny. Not sickly skinny, but curvy skinny. She looked like one of those old school pin-up girls; I caught my grandpa looking at back when I was 9. This lady didn't look like the older Doreen at all. Well except for one thing, the birthmark on her hand. Yep, this is the Doreen.

"Well, I guess Joe will be happy now. Since Megan is better and all that." A brunette girl laughed

"Be quiet, Lilly. We've gone over this a million times." Marge said

"Just because she's Jewish, doesn't mean she has to date the only Jewish boy she's met." They all said in unison.

"Besides, I caught that George Luz looking at Megan yesterday. If Joe and her don't work out, she can just jump right over to George." Cindy laughed

Do they even realize that I'm still in the room? They're talking as if I'm not in the room anymore. And what's up with this talk of boys? I've never had a boyfriend before, and I'm guessing all the girls here have had they're share of boys.

"Hey girls, you don't mind if I fall asleep do you?" I asked

"You weren't asleep before?" Doreen asked

And with that, I fell into a deep sleep

* * *

I awoke to a very loud thumping sound. I looked around the room; all the other girls were gone. I got up from my bed, and cracked my back, since it was very uncomfortable. I turned around and looked everywhere, to see where the noise was coming from. I took a 360 turn and looked over by the door, and saw what looked like a shadow of a person. I walked closer, till the shadow came in full view. It was Lily, she and another man were making out fiercely. The loud thumping noise was coming from the man, who was sitting in a chair. He would lean back on the chair and then slam it back down on the floor.

I guess they didn't see me, since they weren't in any hurry of stopping. I took this opportunity to leave and look at my surroundings. I walked out of the door, down the hallway and through a door that said exit. I walked out to find it a brilliant November night. It was cool outside, and there was a slight wind that blew through my hair. I walked on forward where there was a loud group of people and loud music. It wasn't the music I was used too. There was no Modest Mouse blasting over the stereo, there was no Fall Out Boy to mosh too. No, they were playing swing music. Beautiful, beautiful swing music. I started to follow the sound of the music, not really watching where I was going. Until I hit something hard.

"Oh no, I didn't hit my head again did I?" I cried out.

"No, but you did just hit an officer." A man replied back. I looked up into the pair of the most brilliant blue eyes. And I was lost.


	3. Everyone Knows I'm In Over My Head

A/N : Yay, I just got two more reviews today! So that makes you two double the awesome you were before you reviewed my story :D . So this chapter may or may not contain FLUFF, so be forewarned. And it may also be a little weird and distorted, since I did get the new Yeah Yeah Yeahs cd over the weekend. That's all I've been listening to, while writing this installment. So since you crazy cats seem to like my story, I think I'm gonna continue it.

Now with out further ado, it's chapter trios.

* * *

"I'm….I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy. I shouldn't be allowed to walk." I hastily stuttered, turning away from his face. If I could see his eyes, then he could see my cheeks burning bright red. I had to turn away, to keep from starring into those beautiful blue orbs. I didn't want to weird the poor guy out. The only two things visible in this darkness was a dim glow coming from the dance hall area, his blue eyes and my burning face.

"Ms. Stein, what are you doing out so late?" The man asked. Oh, such a pretty voice…

"I'm trying to find the girls, they've gone missing. Well most of them, Lily's back in the room with someone." I gabbed quietly

"Oh, well, I saw Ms. Williams dancing with Perconte before I left." He told me. Ok, so who in the hell is Ms Williams? I only know first names here.

"Oh, so there's a dance going on here?" I asked….Ok, so how moronic was that? That question is just asking for a "Here's your sign" joke. He was about to say something, probably about how stupid I was acting, till someone yelled for him.

"Hey, Dick, where'd you go!" A clearly tipsy man yelled out. He was dressed in his best uniform, dark brown. The man in front of me turned and waved towards the other man.

"Over here Nix!" Dick yelled back, stepping towards the light. Now, he was visible. He was wearing the same thing that Nix guy was wearing, a dark brown uniform. But frankly, in my opinion, Dick looked better in it. He looked around six feet tall, and he had a good chunk of bright red hair. The drunken Nix wobbled over towards us.

"Hey Dick, since when did you start wearing dresses?" He slurred out. He was looking at me. Apparently, to the naked eye, I look like a twenty something red haired man.

"Uh, no Lew, I'm over here. That's Megan." Dick said, holding his friend up.

"…Megan? She's still alive?" Nix asked. Ok, whatever hit this chica took before I was transferred into her body must have been SOME hit.

"Yep, I'm one of the most un-killable people ever." I commented, stepping forward. My hair felt weird for some reason. Maybe because my ponytail had fallen out, and this massive thing of wavy dark brown hair was all bustled around my shoulders. Nix stared at me for a few moments, all drunk like. Then he let out a howling laugh.

"Hey Dick, Megan has….Purple eyes." Nix howled. He couldn't contain himself. Laughing and wobbling all the while.

"You should take him inside." I told him reluctantly. I didn't want him to leave. Hey, all you girls can back me up on this one, when you see a pretty boy, you usually don't want him to walk away. You want him to stay where he is and continue to look pretty.

"That sounds like a good idea." He huffed, trying to hold the hysterical Lewis, "Night Megan." And he walked away, guiding Lewis down the alley.

I watched him walk away, till he walked inside a small barracks. I sighed and leaned on a wall.

"So pretty…" I whispered, as I looked up at the sky.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke to this sudden pain in my stomach. I started griping and moaning, noticing that it was only six in the morning, till my brain actually started functioning properly. Oh yeah that's right, humans need food.

Again, I woke up to an empty room. I wonder if they're still out? I walked through the door into a very busy hallway. There were massive amounts of people in the hallway, mostly men in the early twenties, late teen years. They were all wearing white T-shirts and blue shorts. When I walked out of the room, they all turned at once and looked at me. Now me being the morning person I am, I looked awful. Hair all matted looking, eye make-up smeared making me look like I have huge bags under my eyes, and no shoes. At first, I thought they were all staring because I looked weird, but after one of them whistled when I walked by, that changed my opinion. I followed the sound of a familiar voice. It led into the operating room, and the voice was Marge. She was wearing a nurse's uniform, weird hat and all. She was calling forward several men at a time.

I coughed, not to get her attention, because something was caught in my throat. She looked up at me, and her royal blue eyes got wide.

"Megan, what are you doing out of bed?" She hissed.

"Um, because humans have to eat, Marge." I told. Did I sound like a smart ass again? Now this time it's just because I'm not a morning person. I hate mornings.

"Oh" she said, "Well, just go with Anne into the kitchen. She'll make you something nice. Right Anne?" Marge said with a warning tone to it.

"Righty-o Margie-o!" Anne said with enthusiasm. She looked happy to be getting away from the eager boys standing around her. Anne led me down a different hallway, through double doors, and into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much. I am so GLAD that I don't have to do that stupid physical." Anne thanked, brushing my hair down, "Now what would you like?"

"Um, I'd really be up for some pancakes."

"Of course! Pancakes are my specialty." Anne cheered. She grabbed all the ingredients and preheated the stovetop. She took down a skillet and slathered butter all over the poor thing, and placed it on the stovetop.

"So, where'd Miss Stein go last night?" Anne asked, while mixing the pancake batter.

"Well, you guys left me all alone in the room, with Lily and that boy." I told

"You mean Hoobler."

"Yeah, whatever. But you left me there with them, so I decided to go and find you guys. But I accidentally ran into something along the way-"

"Oh no, you didn't hit your head again did you?"

"No, but I did hit an officer." I sighed under my breath, remembering last night. How the conversation went.

"Who, that dickface Sobel?"

"No. But his name was Dick, though."

"Aw, you mean Richard? Winters is the greatest." Anne smiled, "But no one's better than Perconte."

"You danced with him last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? You didn't go to the dance."

"No, Dick told me he saw you two dancing as he left the place."

"Oh." Anne smiled wider. So she's Miss Williams. Anne Williams. I'll have to remember that. "Pancakes are done!"

After, I ate my very scrumptious meal, I offered to clean up. But Anne would have none of that.

"You are not cleaning up, you're a sick girl. You need to be in bed." Anne scolded, as she kicked me out of the kitchen. I guess she really does care about me, or she doesn't want to go back to the physicals. I walked back through the way Anne had led me through. Only to be in a very crowded operating room.

I eased my way through the mass of boys waiting in line. Till one of them stuck a huge honker of a shoe in my general direction. Being the klutz that I am, I inevitably tripped over it. And I again, landed on someone's broad shoulder.

"Oh no, not again." I cried

"Hey, is this the new way of greeting? What ever happened to shaking hands?" A familiar deep voice joked. I looked up to those familiar blue eyes, lo and behold. My prince charming was back. And I had looked like a complete idiot in front of him once again. God!

* * *

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry, Dick. I really didn't mean to hit…Oh god." I stuttered, my cheeks were burning again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just watch out, I might come up and 'accidentally' fall on to you." He winked, making me shiver, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to put some shoes on." We both looked down at my feet, they looked purple. But shoes wasn't my only trouble, I looked like a mess. I didn't want a very nice looking man seeing me like this, I feel stupid and ugly.

….

Oh My God. I've gone Mary Sue in a matter of hours!

GOD HELP ME!

"Yeah, you should get some shoes on. It's very unsanitary, and you know how Colonel Sink feels about sanitation." Dick told me. Who's Colonel Sink? What?

"Ok, I'd better get on that…" I said, trailing off.

"Well, what are you standing here for? Go and get your shoes!" Dick ordered. That woke me up, Ha. I galloped away to my room and grabbed the shortest pair of heels I could find. They were navy blue and about a half and inch tall. They made me look my normal 5'10". I ran back into the operating room, to where Marge was.

"Marge, is there any thing I can do?" I asked

"Oh good. Anne hasn't shown back up yet, so you can take over her share. She's over in the right corner." Marge pointed towards a hospital bed where many men were standing in line. And the first one in line happened to be, you know who.

"Ok…." I said slowly.

"Anything wrong, Megan?"

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Oh well, you have to examine the men."

"Ok…."

Marge sighed "Megan, you cant' be serious.."

"What?" I cried, "I'm just here to help."

"Fine, just read their forms. Hopefully, you'll remember what you have to do."

"…Sure" I sighed sarcastically, walking over to my little area. Dick was talking to a man behind him, who had short blonde hair and was somewhere around the same height as Dick. I moseyed my way behind the hospital bed, and picked up the list of names. Guess who's name was first?

….

This is going to be a long day….

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!

I love you all,

The Granster.


	4. Wait They Don't Love You Like I Love You

A/N: I'm sorry that this one is so short, but this musical is KILLING me! I can only manage to squeeze this one out in this amount of time. I'm sorry everyone. : (

Oh by they way, there are several true stories in this installment. True stories that happened to me, and several other people I know or don't know. They are sort of embarrassing, so mock me all you want. All true stories will be labeled with a .

* * *

"Um. Richard Winters." I called out. Why couldn't this have been alphabetical? He stepped forward, with a smirk playing across his lips, and waited. What is he waiting for? I don't know what I'm supposed to do!

I looked around at the other girls, to see what they were doing. Right across from me, Doreen, cigarette hanging from her mouth, was checking a man's blood pressure.

Oh well, I sorta know how to do that, my grandma had one of those electronic blood pressure machines. And I always played with those. Along with the blood pressure machine's at the local Wal-Mart, which my friend Milo got stuck in. You don't know how many times I've been kicked out of Wal-Mart. It's sad. Mostly for singing the "Brady Bunch" theme song too loudly in the electronics section. That's a story for the grand kids.

Anyways, I looked around for the blood pressure thingy. When I found it, I kinda just stared at it. There's one major difference between this one and the one's I always played with: This one isn't electronic. So how do I do this now?

"Sit up on the table please.." I told him. He jumped up on the table, folding his hands in his lap, and waited some more. I motioned for one of his arms and slid the cuff around it. Then I start to inflate the hell out of the thing. For two minutes, I inflated that sucker. I guess you're not supposed to inflate it too much, since I looked down and his arm was almost purple.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry, Dick." I cried, deflating the thing as fast as I could.

"Oh, it's ok. It didn't hurt too bad." He groaned, rubbing his arm trying to increase the blood flow. Um, what next? I am going to kill Anne. I looked back over at Doreen. Man, she was going fast. She was going through boys faster than she went through alcohol. All she was doing was taking their blood pressure, and checking their heart. That seems simple enough, well the checking the heart part.

"Um, lift up your shirt." I told quietly. He shrugged, and took off his white shirt. He was almost as white as his shirt. I felt the stethoscope and it was really cold. I breathed on it for a bit, and Dick gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked, stopping abruptly, "I'm warming it up for you." Dick shook his head and laughed under his breath. I placed the stethoscope on his heart area, and listened. I could hear the beating, thump thumpity thump. Weird noises like that. I moved the instrument over his heart some more, and I kept getting the same sound. What does that thump mean? Good or Bad? I'll go with my gut, and say he's ok.

"Well, you passed. You can go now." I told him impatiently. God did I feel stupid; I have no idea what I'm doing. Dick took his shirt and walked away. I watched him walk away. Again. I was basically in a trance, till one of the men coughed, and caught my attention.

"Uh, Megan, We've been waiting for almost a half an hour. Can't you go any faster?" The blonde haired man asked. I looked over at Marge, and she was still directing boys to all of the other girls.

"Hey, could you hold on for a second?" I said quickly, walking away. The blonde one threw his arms up in the air, in frustration. I walked over to Marge, "Marge, I'ma go find Anne, ok?" I asked very quickly, and started to run away. But she stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?" She asked. Damn, so close.

"To go find Anne."

"Why, I thought you took over for her?"

"Well, as you can tell, it's not going so good." I motioned over to my area, Marge looked over and exclaimed.

"How many have you checked?"

"….One."

"What?"

"One." Marge hesitated for a second.

"Yeah, go find Anne." and she pushed me out the door.

* * *

I walked into the Kitchen and searched that place up and down. It was spotless, but no Anne. I went back to our room, to see if she was just hanging out in there. But she wasn't there either. I walked out of the hospital area, and to the outside. I walked down a different way from last night, even though it was still the same ugly green tent things and a random building here or there.

"Anne?" I called out. I walked down that alleyway calling out the entire time. I walked by one of the random buildings, and heard talking inside. I stopped and was about to call out for Anne, but I heard the voices from inside. It was two men.

"So Megan did that huh?" A man's voice laughed. I scooted over towards the door more, to see the people inside. It was Dick and Lewis.

"Yeah. I don't know what's been up with her lately. Before her hit, she's never even acknowledged my presence. Now we're 'accidentally' bumping into each other everywhere. And today with that physical, that wasn't her at all." Dick ranted. He ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration.

"By the way, did you pass that?" Lewis asked

"Megan said I did, but I can't be so sure." Good call, since I can't even trust my own judgment on myself. "Lew, was your wife this confusing?"

"Was! Ha she still is! And just you wait till they get older. They get even more confusing with age."

"What I think is confusing, is that Dick's love interest is a 16 year old Jewish beauty from Philadelphia." A random man that came from nowhere chuckled, Dick's facegrew as red as his hair.I gasped. Then I covered my mouth, and realized that was a stupid thing I did. I saw Dick turn his head towards the door questioningly.

"Did you hear something?" He asked the others.

"No, you're just a whack job." Lewis grunted, trying to light a cigarette.

"Why don't you go and check it out." The random man told him. Ok random man, I officially hate you now.

"Yeah, ok." And Dick started for the door. Oh no! What do I do, what do I do? I heard the door creak open, and I quickly hid behind it for a second. Before, he fully stepped off of the platform, leading from the room to the ground, and closed the door, I booked it. I ran and ran without looking back.


	5. Have You Been Keeping Secrets From Me?

A/N: A little last Easter treat for all of you:hands out random chocolate bunnies:

Now, this maybe the last chapter I'm able to put out for a long time. Maybe until the end of April, I wont be able to post anything new. Beauty and The Beast rehearsals are running from 4pm till 9pm now. Our production week is next week and then we go from 2:30pm till 10:30pm! I've done that before many times, but not when I'm sick!

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He did say 'Love interest' right? I wasn't hearing things, was I? Oh my god, this is big. This is way big. Like he said Love. _Love._ That's deep man, very deep. 

This is huge because I've never had a boy, or man interested in me before. Well, actually I've had boys interested in me before, but they were all drunk. But that's beside the point. Because a very gorgeous man is interested in me! _Me. _Oh, I am so happy and scared right now. Mostly happy, since I am jumping up and down in a random alleyway.

I started doing this weird dance jig thing, until two soldiers walked by. They had an eagle crest on their arm, with 101st on it. They looked at me with the weirdest faces. I stopped mid-dance move, with my arms up in the air.

"Uh, hey guys." I laughed nervously. I put on this really goofy smile, since I was excited. They both looked at me, still. After moments of awkward staring, the shorter one with dark hair, piped up.

"Get back to bed, Stein" They both turned on their heels and walked away, laughing.

Ok, Megan, get a hold of yourself. Deep breaths, deep breathes. That's it girl, you can do it. After I calmed my self down, and smoothed down my dress, I walked back towards the hospital area. I walked in, to see everything empty. The only people left was the girls' cleaning up, and a few men still waiting to get examined. I ran to Marge, since she looked pretty flustered.

"Marge! I couldn't find Anne."

"What are you talking about? Anne came back twenty minutes ago." Marge said, agitated.

"Really?" I said, sounding surprised. Frankly, I actually didn't care if I found her or not, since I've gotten a little sidetracked along the way. I turned towards where Marge was pointing, lo and behold; there was Anne, cleaning up her area. I ran over to her area.

"Anne, where have you been?" I asked

"Where have _you_ been, Megan?" She asked me amused, "George and Skip came in here and told me about your little dancing. Why were you dancing like that Megan? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." I sighed happily. She looked at me with the most eager brown eyes.

"Tell me!" She squealed.

"I can't." I pleaded, but I still had a goofy smile playing on my face.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She begged. She was literally pulling out her red hair in anticipation. The other girls were starting to look over at us with puzzled expressions.

"Oh no, Meg's gonna tell Anne a secret!" Doreen warned. All of the girls whipped around, with eager looks also. Slowly, they started closing in on Anne and me.

"Now, Megan you know the rules, if you tell one girl a secret, you have to tell the rest of the girls." Marge told.

"Really, who made up that stupid rule!" I cried

"You did, when we all met." Cindy said

"Oh"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out woman! Tell us you're secret!" Lilly cried.

"Yeah, and you better do it fast, before Anne rips out all of her hair" Doreen laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but can we go somewhere else? You know, less open to the public?" I asked

"Sure, lets go back into the bedroom." Marge suggested

"NO! Anyone could walk in there!" I yelled

"Who would?" Lilly asked

"Well, with the amount of boys you girls bring in and out of there, anyone of them could just burst right in!"

"…That is true gals." Doreen said

"Fine, how about the bathroom? No boy's gonna go in there." Marge said. We all agreed on the bathroom, and headed towards it. We went through two double doors and through a small door. Inside the bathroom, there were three toilets and four sinks. I jumped up on one of the sinks, and sat. The girls surrounded me, with anticipation.

"Well?…" They all started.

"Well, you all want to know my big secret. Well, it's not really a big secret; it's actually not that big of a deal. But when I looking for Anne, I walked by a random building where men were talking. One of them brought me up, and said that I was someone's love interest." I told quickly. I wonder if they got all of that? I was talking pretty fast.

"Who loves you Megan?" Marge asked

"Well, this is kind of the secret part, and you can not tell a soul. None of you can tell anyone. Alright?" They all nodded their heads, "Ok, the boy, or man in this case, is Richard."

They gasped, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked

"Whoa, that _is_ big." Doreen blinked.

"You guys, you can't tell anyone! He doesn't even know that I know." I pleaded

"How _do_ you know, Megan?" Cindy asked

"I was…ya know…eavesdropping." I said.

"Eavesdropping? Megan, do you realize how much trouble you could get into?" Marge told

"Well I can't help it! It's my womanly instinct." I cried

"No, Megan, you don't get it. If anyone saw you eavesdropping, they could kick you out of here and send you back home."

"How do you know?"

"I eavesdropped on Sobel, remember? Colonel Sink caught me, and put me on probation. I didn't know he could do that, but apparently he can."

"Aw, man…"

* * *

A knock came on the bathroom door, and we all looked towards it. 

"Hello, anyone in there?" A voice asked

"Yeah, um, I'll be right out." I called out.

"Ok."

I hopped off of the sink and walked towards the door. The girls weren't following me; actually some of them took this as a great opportunity to use the bathroom. I opened the door, to let the next person in. But I walked smack dab into the person waiting at the door.

WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND HITTING PEOPLE?

I slowly looked up; hoping that it wasn't whom I thought it was, only to see the softest hazel eyes. He was around the same height as me, and he was so awkward it was almost adorable.

"Oh, I'm sorry Megan. Have you seen Doreen? I need to talk to her." He asked me.

"Um, yeah, she's in there. I'll get her." I opened the door, "Hey Doreen, There's someone here for you!"

"Who is it!" Doreen yelled back. Oh no, I don't know his name.

"It's me Doreen!" He yelled in.

"Don? Ok Hold on." Doreen came to the door, and stood in the doorway, with me still blocking it. Don was gripping his hat so tight, his knuckles were white.

"Uh, Doreen can I talk you?" Don asked

"Sure" She tried to step forward, but I was still there.

"Um, in private?…" Don looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I slid out of the way, as Don led Doreen over to a dimly lit corner. I watched him talk. Aw, how adorable! He's nervous. The way he uses his hands to talk..how adorable!

Oh snap! He almost hit Doreen in the face! Is he twitching? Is he having a seizure? Ok, now he's stopped. He's waiting for something…he must've asked her a question. Doreen slowly nodded her head. Now he's jumping up for joy. Aw, I think he just got a date tonight, how cute.

Wait, what's today? Saturday? Date night. That means all these girls are going to get a date, but me. I know it. Because back home my dates on Saturday's was either with my gay friend and his boyfriend, or my lesbian friend and her girlfriend, or anyone of my straight friends with their BF/GF. I was always a third wheel.

And I guess I'll always be a third wheel.

"Hey Megan!" A voice behind me boomed. I turned to see a very good-looking man. He had deep brown eyes, thick brown hair and he was tall. Tall and skinny.

"Ye-yes?" I gulped. Gah! What's wrong with me and interacting with the opposite sex?

"Want to go out with me?" He yelled back. What to do, what to do. Hmm.. Do I take the cute boy's offer, or do I stay inside all night, Hmm?

"I'd love too" I yelled back. He put on a toothy grin

"Good, be around by 7" and he ran off

* * *

"Girls, girls!" I yelled, bursting though the bathroom door. 

"What?" Lily complained, combing her long black hair.

"I just got asked out!" I cheered; I jumped up in the air. Every single one of them turned towards me.

"Eh, it was bound to happen." Doreen shrugged, fixing her eyelashes.

Thanks for the enthusiasm guys.

Then, they all burst out laughing.

"Megan, that's awesome." Cindy proclaimed, hugging me.

"I know, this'll be my first date ever!" I cheered happily. Again, I started doing my happy but weird dance-jig thing.

"I'm just surprised that Dick asked so fast. Usually he's embarrassed by that sort of thing." Anne stated

I stopped mid-dance, again, with a look of shock on my face.

….

Oh my god, I forgot about Richard!

…..

Aw man!

* * *

The next chapter is going to be a dance! so expect a song fic! Oh snap! Lil' john in the 1940's. Lets get crunk!

Ok no more random.


	6. If I Was Stupid, So Were You

A/N: AND SO THE THEATRE SEASON ENDS ON A HIGH NOTE! Finally it's over! Ah we started all the way back in August, and now we're done in May. We knocked the pants off those sissies at Howell North, just wait till next year, we'll knock their pants AND their shirts off! HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! And happy updation day!

* * *

"Megan, what's wrong?" Anne asked, concerned. I lowered my arms slowly

"Could you point me to the nearest closet?" I asked gravely. I was staring off into space, not looking at them. Marge motioned me over to the linen closet and opened to door. I walked in to the tiny confined room, and Marge closed the door. As soon as I heard that simple click of the door, I let out a gut-wrenching scream.

I screamed, screamed, screamed and screamed, till my throat hurt. I gently opened the door, and walked out to see many horrified faces.

"Megan….are you ok?" Cindy asked gently

"Dick didn't ask me" I noted darkly

"What?" Lily questioned

"I said, Dick didn't ask me, someone else did."

"Who did?" Doreen asked

"I don't know some random guy.."

"Did you see what he looked like? Anything?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know if that'll help, since he looks like everyone else. Same green uniform, same eagle patch, same boots with their pants tucked into them."

"Did you see his face? Or something?"

"Yeah, he was tall. Tall and skinny. He had deep brown eyes, and brown hair. And he had a sunken in looking face."

"I think I have a good idea who you're talking about."

"How, did he ask you?" Cindy asked

"He was just casually walking by, and he yelled towards me. He didn't walk up and ask me, like a normal human."

"It was Joe." Marge said immediately

"What?"

"Joe asked you out, and you accepted. Personally, after all the times you turned him down, I'd thought he would have given up by now."

Wait, Joe? The Joe they talked about when I first got here, Joe? Jewish Joe? I can't date a Jewish boy!

Ok, I know what you're all thinking, "What an anti-Semitic Jerkface!", but there is reasoning to my madness. My father has set me up on countless dates with fellow Jewish members of my community. But I always back out as the last minute with a weird case of mumps or something about how my school's theatre department is having thins special one night performance. I don't date them because they're Jewish…well, actually I do. Wait, ok, I don't date them because my father wants me to marry a Jewish man one day. But I don't want to, I want anyone, I really don't care. Actually, I do care. They have to be attractive and nicer than nice. Most of the boys Dad asks out for me either have no confidence whatsoever and have bad breathing problems. Or they're arrogant jerks that live off of Daddy's large salary.

Basically, the jist of it is that I don't like Jewish boys, because my dad does….That sounds really awkward.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and it was close to eight. The girls were running around getting ready for the dance hall, and I was sitting in a chair next to Marge. Seeing as she's already married, she had no reason to go. The girls had dolled me up pretty good. They left my hair wavy, but they put several bobby pins in on the sides of my hair. You know, the way Rachel McAdams wore her hair in "The Notebook". Cindy let me borrow on of her dresses, a dark red dress that scooped down just above my chest, with black lace at the hem of it. She added that on to "spice it up.".. Her words not mine.

I was sitting next to Marge, because I had nothing to do. Frankly, I was dreading this date, which is bad for both Joe and me. But I really don't have anything to worry about. I mean, the guy is good-looking. And there's no chance of my Father appearing in the past, unless he too, also gets knocked out and sent to Aldbourne. So why am I sulking?

"Don't be nervous, Megan" Marge reassured, "First dates are always nerve wracking." She gave me a warm smile. I wanted to give one back, but I felt the sudden urge to get sick. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Ladies! There is a gentleman here to see you…and several other guys too…" A jokester voice called

"Oh that's George!" Cindy squealed. I stood up and checked myself in the mirror one last time. I looked good enough. Time for me to shine.

Anne opened the door, and the boys filed in wearing tan uniforms. George, who was the man that told me to go back to bed earlier, immediately walked over to Cindy. Don ran to Doreen. Anne fell into Perconte's arms. Lily greeted Hoobler with a kiss on the cheek. And I? Well, I awkwardly walked up to Joe. He had his mouth open.

"…..Hi" I muttered. He was still looking a me, with his mouth open wide, " What, is there something on my face?"

"Oh, um, no. Um…That color really brings out your eyes." He coughed, I laughed. Since when did dark red, bring out purple eyes?

"So guys and galls, shall we go?" Doreen announced. The girls and guys replied by cheering and clapping. The others headed out the door and Joe offered me his arm. I politely took it, but not without hesitation of course. I mean, come on, I come from the year 2006. Boys don't go around offering their arms for girls anymore. So it was pretty odd. We walked as a group down the wild and bustling streets of Aldbourne. Why didn't they just call this place Aldaboring. There aren't even streetlights on here. We walked as a group, and reached the dance hall in a small amount of time.

But I didn't go into the hall as quickly as the rest of the group. Because, when we were walking, I absentmindly looked down one of the dark alleyways. And I saw a shadowy figure. A silhouette of a tall man. I let go of Joe's arm, and faced towards the alley.

"What's wrong?" Joes asked, touching my shoulder

"I thought I just saw…never mind, let's just go inside." I said, following him in. I turned and looked back questioningly, but saw nothing.

We walked inside, to find it very loud, and very crowded. The sull full sounds of Duke Ellington were coming off the radio. Hey, I may be an Emo kid from 2006, but I do love the Big Band, ok.

"Wanna dance?" Joe asked. I didn't really feel like it, yet

"Nah, maybe later." I told

"Ok.." He led me over to a table and pulled out a chair. I sat down, and he ran off to the bar.

I waited at the empty table, looking to see if I saw anyone I recognized. Lily, Hoobler, Perconte, and Anne were sitting at a different table. Don and Doreen were out on the dance floor. Cindy and George were at the bar talking to Joe. I turned back around and looked down at my lap. I propped my elbow on the table, and rested my head on my hand. God, this sure is boring first date. Weren't these things supposed to be fun? Well, my boredom can totally be justified, since I came with a boy I really didn't intend to come with in the first place.

I looked up, and surprise surprise. Guess who walked into the room. He walked in with Lewis right behind him, and the same blonde haired man from earlier. I saw him look over in my direction, I waved, and smiled. But he did the weirdest thing. He frowned and walked Lew over to the corner of the room. What was that all about? Is he mad at me? Well, that can be understandable, but come on, he should've asked first.

"So listen--" Jose started, setting a whiskey in front of me.

"Want to dance, Joe?" I asked standing up

"I thought you didn't want to." Joe said, I turned around to see Dick burning his retinas into my back, watching my every move.

"Yeah, well I feel like it now." I cheered, dragging him to the dance floor. He chuckled. Another Duke song came on the radio, a very famous one I know by heart. The only reason is because for one of my talent showcases I had to memorize the swing dancing for this and perform it in front of the school. Sadly, my partner fell off stage and cracked his hip. It was a disaster.

Joe and me started to dance slowly. But as the steps came back to me, I started dancing at a faster, more rapid pace. I sang along.

"Since when did you sing that good?" Joe asked, perplexed

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know Joe" I looked over Joe's shoulder, at Dick.

"I do know, that you like Jane Austen books" Joe said. Holy crap! How'd he know that? I looked up at him, with a smile playing on my lips.

"How'd you know that?" I asked perplexed

"Well, there's a lot about you that I _do_ know, Megan." I laughed, as he spun me around to end the music.

* * *

About three hours later, I was pooped. Thank god a slow song came on, that meant I could sit down. Joe and me agreed that we would sit during slow songs and dance during fast ones. Again, Joe ran over to the bar, Where Cindy and George were so drunk, they were hanging all over each other.

I laughed slightly, tonight was excellent. Joe was nothing less than a gentleman, except for the fact that he keeps bringing me whiskeys and I have to keep reminding him that I'm still only 16.

But even then, I still had a pained feeling in my chest. Why do I feet so bad? I looked over towards the bar at Joe, then I took a slight glance over my shoulder at Dick. When his eyes met mine, I turned around quickly. My face started burning, and my chest started hurting worse. I looked back up at Joe, he was drunk also. I could tell, because he put his arms around Cindy and George to hold himself up.

_He's not Dick._

Sure he's nice, and he's got a great sense of humor. But, it feels like there's nothing there. My heart doesn't race when I look at Joe. My voice doesn't go weak when I talk to him. My legs don't go to jello when Joe looks at me. The kid just doesn't have "it".

I turned my head slightly, to see Dick out of the corner of my eye. He was looking down at his shoes, as Nix was trying to talk to him. Now that really doesn't seem like him. He seems more like a strong willed person. So why would he be sad, over one girl? Maybe I should talk to him.

"How about another round-" Joe said,

"Joe, could you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom." I asked. Joe plopped down in a chair, and I walked over towards Dick. I stood in front of him, and he was still staring down at his shoes. When he noticed a pair of black heels standing in front of him, he looked up slightly. His eyes met mine, and I almost lost it.

"Hi Dick," I sighed," Hey Nix" I waved

"Hey Megan." Nix grunted. I didn't dare move from Dick's gaze. For a few moments, there were no words, just awkward staring. Nix looked back and forth at Dick and me.

"Well, I think I need a cigarette. I'll be outside. Nice seein' ya Megan" Lewis sighed, hitting Dick lightly on the arm.

"I'll catch up with you later." Dick huffed, not looking away from me. Lew walked out, shaking his head.

"So…how are you?" I stuttered out.

"Just dandy…" He grunted

"That's nice.." More awkward staring. I had to do something, anything. He's really scaring me right now. His eyes have such a fire in them, and I'm scared to find out if that's anger or sadness. Another slow song came on.

"Wanna dance Dick?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAH THE CLIFHANGER! 


	7. I Can't Help Losing Myself In You

A/N: So I know you all must have been like, "Whoa, what is this in my mailbox? Megan's updated her story? I THOUGHT SHE DIED!" because apparently I think a lot of you did think I just fell off the face of the earth. Did you know how long it took me to write the last chapter? Two weeks. Do you know how long it took me to type the chapter up? One hour. I could have gotten it done faster, but I kept stopping and changing the songs on my iTunes. God I'm lazy. I think that's why I'm being labeled as Nix on LJ:D. Anyways, SCHOOL ENDS ON THURSDAY! But, sadly, I have to take finals all this week, and BIOLOGY IS MY WORST SUBJECT! MY 16TH BIRTHDAY IS JUNE 5TH! I HAVE TO RIDE A PLANE ON FRIDAY AND I'M SCARED THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE SNAKES ON IT! I THINK I HAVE CAPS LOCK LOCKED! AHH! And the scary part of this chappy is that the entire time I wrote it, I was giddy and was giggly. I scared all of the kids in my Lit class:D

Oh, anyways, the song used in this chapter...Yeah, not mine. I only bought the cd, and memorized the lyrics. But I didn't write them, mix them or perform them. So yeah, but if you want to hear the amazing song, I got a link to it. Just e-mail if ya want it.

* * *

"What?" He asked, baffled. I had completely caught him off guard. His face softened, and his eyes widened with shock. Don't make me say it again. It was already hard the first time around... 

"Do..Do you want to dance?" I stuttered out. I can barely make coherent sentences. He didn't answer; he kept on staring in disbelief.

"Could you answer please? Give me a sign or something, at least so I don't keep standing here like an idiot." I said quickly, I looked down at my shoes. I feel weak. I feel anxious. I feel sick. And above all, I felt scared. But the next thing he did made all of those feelings go away.

_He grabbed my hand and held it._

I looked up slowly, not thinking of anything, only his hand. I met with his magnificent blue eyes, and was speechless. He led me out to he dance floor, holding my hand all the while.

All my fears and pain disappeared from this one simple, but mind-blowing fantastic, gesture. I can't breathe. This man, this wonderful, spectacular man, made me forget how to breathe.

If this is what happens when he touches my hand, wait till he touches my waist.

He led me right to the middle of all the other dancing couples. He turned to face me with a straight face. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Ms. Stein, would you care to dance with me?" He asked sincerely. I relaxed a bit and started to laugh.

"Hey, now that's not fair, I asked first." I laughed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it's only proper for a man to do the asking" He slipped an arm around my waist, I gasped quietly, "But you beat me to the punch." We started to sway to the music.

Again, I had those feelings, but this time I started shaking. Not violently shaking. But, you know, that tingling feeling you get in your arms and legs when you're nervous. Well, lucky me, I got in in both.

But it's totally justified, since I am dancing with a very gorgeous man, It so happens to be my first slow dance song, and this is probably his fifteen millionth. Cause when I was dancing with Joe, there was not nervousness; there I was totally calm. But with Dick, you get something to be nervous about. Or it could just be my 16-year-old hormones raging inside of me. I don't know, I'm not a scientist, crap I barely passed Biology last year.

I looked up at him; the lights were shining right above us, giving him an angelic glow. He was staring into my eyes, smiling. I looked away, my cheeks burning as dark as my dress. But aside from being nervous, I still smiled as big as a toothpaste model.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him, and his smile was gone. But, I guess he must have saw my cheeks and goofy smile, since his grin came back.

"Nothing" I stuttered out. I looked into his eyes once more and blushed harder, if that was even possible, "Nothing." I sighed.

As the song played on, I kept losing myself more and more in him. Actually, I was so lost that even when the song ended, I still kept dancing. I don't remember if he stopped or not, but thankly another slow song came one.

"Shall we continue?" he asked coyly.

"Of course." I put my hand back on his shoulder and listened to the soft music.

Hey, this sounds almost exactly like the song "Losing Myself" by the Plain White T's. Only minus the electric guitars and add a few trumpets, but it sounds a lot like it.

So since it sounded like it, I started singing the lyrics to the original 2006 song.

"_Stuck in a moment at ten past nine, don't know if she's showing. I wish she would tell me what's on her mind, I can't stand not knowing. Why am I here?_" Dick stared at me in disbelief; I guess no one knew this Stein girl could actually sing.

"_She used to say I was the love of her life, Lately she ain't showing, I used to say she's gonna to make a good wife, Where is this thing going? Why am I here? Why am I here?_" I looked back up at him, and continued to sing.

"_Every word I write, I can't help losing myself, Every kiss goodnight, I can't help losing myself, I can't help losing myself, In you." _I looked right into his eyes, almost as if I were only singing for him.

"_Stuck in a moment that was 10:09, No way she is showing, These games that she plays, aren't even worth my time, Where is this thing going? Why am I here? Why am I here?_" He moved his arm, and pulled me closer to him.

"_Every word I write, I can't help losing myself, Every kiss goodnight, I can't help losing myself, In you. Well you don't wanna let me go, But you can't have it both ways, no, What can I do? 'Cause I can't help falling, And I can't stop calling you. What can I do?_" I noticed that everyone around me was listening in. I stopped abruptly, and looked down at my feet.

"Please, don't stop. You're really great." He pleaded. I looked up, and started at once.

"_Every word I write, I can't help losing myself Every kiss goodnight, I can't help losing myself Every time We fight, I can't do anything right When we say goodbye I can't help losing myself, I can't help losing myself, In you._" I closed my eyes, just as the music stopped playing. Someone wolf whistled, and I opened my eyes immediately. I looked around frantically to see who made the noise, to see it was George and Cindy doing it. My lord were they smashed. I let go of his shoulder, and stood in front of him.

"Well, that was lovel-" I was interrupted by a feverish tapping on my shoulder. I turned to my side, to see whom the tapping bandit was, "Oh, hiya Joe." and I casually turned back to Dick.

Then, my eyes enlarged with surprise. Oh my god, I forgot all about Joe. I snapped my head back towards Joe.

"Hi...Hi Joe" I gulped. He looked smashed as well.

"Hey, Megan. I'ma go get some shut eye, " He hiccupped, "Man, you sure did take forever in the bathroom. Man, you misses it, there was some girl singing in the middle of the dance floor. Sounded exactly like you." He was stumbling through his words; I was surprised he even made it through that. As much as I hated it, I know I had to do the "right thing".

"Here, let me help you get back." I said, grabbing a hold of his arm. I looked around at Dick, who gave me a sympathetic look, "How bout you meet me outside, ok?" He nodded and headed out the door. Well, not without hitting two or three tables of course.

I turned back, facing Dick forward.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then." I stated, "Goodnight." I hesitated for a moment, to wait to see what he would do.

"Goodnight," He waved, and I sighed. I turned away, feeling defeated for some reason and headed for the door. I hung my head low, and barely noticed anyone around me.

But, suddenly, someone whipped me around, by the arm.

"Hey whatcha th-" I started, angrily. But, when I saw who it was, I quieted down.

"...I'm never really this forward with a woman, But..." He said quickly. And the next thing he did, was the most amazing part of the night.

_He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek._

"You're an exception." He sighed, I stood there speechless.

"Thank you" I finally whispered out. Then I booked it. I ran out the door like a stupid little freshman. When I made it outside, I ran back the hospital. I think I hit Lewis on the way out, because I heard his distinctive grunting sound when I hit something.

When I made it back to the hospital, I ran to my room and jumped on my bed. I must have scared Marge, since when I ran in she screamed.

"Megan, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked outraged.

"I just got kissed," I said breathlessly

* * *

HAHAHAHAH THAT'S THE END, NOW YOU KNOW WHY I WAS SO GIDDY. THEY FREAKING KISSED HAHAHA. Well they sort of kissed; it was a kiss on the cheek, but back in that time. Kissing on the cheek was like, I don't know, but it was big back then! SCHOOLS GOING TO BE OUT TOMMROW! AND THEN I'LL BE A JUNIOR! 


	8. Its So Hard To Tell What's In Your Heart

A/N: Another Day, Another Chapter. I ain't got much to say but, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW DAYS! WOO!

Oh yeah, I recently changed the first two chapters. Ok, so Megan effed up. I said that it was May 1943, when they were actually in Camp Mackall. Now, the story actually takes place in late November.

* * *

"What, Joe kissed you?" Marge questioned, with a defensive tone.

"NO! Dick kissed me!" I said, panting heavily.

"So Dick kissed you?"

"Yeah, well it was more a kiss on the cheek. But it was still a _kiss._"

"...Ok, I'm confused."

"Well, Joe got drunk and I danced with Dick instead."

"That sounds like Joe. Did he care?"

"Care about what?"

"That you danced with Dick.

"No...not exactly. I told him I had to use the bathroom, and he thought I was in there for a long time." For several moments, Marge stared at me blankly.

"In the course of one day, you were asked out for the first time, you danced with TWO boys, I'm presuming, _and_ you successfully received your first 'kiss' from Richard, the shyest man on earth, Winters?" I stood in front of her, and clapped my hands together, still panting.

"...Yeah, I guess you could say so.."

"You son of a bitch." Marge laughed, as she threw a pillow at my face.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since that night, and all I've done so far is...avoid him. I don't know why, I guess it's just because I'm nervous or something? Like, I'll try my hardest to avoid him, but somehow he always pop's up out of nowhere. Maybe I just have bad vision or something, cause the guy's not that hard to miss in a crowd. Ever since Sobel made him Mess officer, it's been quite hard to avoid him.

He'll approach me in the mess line, and greet me nicely. My heart will stop for a few moments, then I'll give a coy "Hi" back, and quickly walk over to where the other girls would eat.

I really don't know why I avoid him, really I don't. Maybe it's because I feel so stupid. Because when he kissed me I said "Thank you". You don't say thank you, when someone kisses you. And you usually don't run away, either. For the past several weeks, I've laid awake at night, replaying that night and that one particular moment. Smiling and then feeling like a total reject.

I mean, who runs away when they get their first "kiss"? Girls like Doreen and Cindy don't.

But on this day in December, I had a lot more to worry about than this.

It was December 13th, my brothers birthday, and it was freezing outside. The ground had a light blanket of white snow, and the wool jacket, provided by the Red Cross, did nothing to protect me from the cold. I was taking a walk down to the local laundry shop to pick up my and the other girls' clothes, and George's too since he asked me nicely. I have become the runner for everything, for everyone. But the girls give me an extra 50 cents to do what ever I want with. If it were 2006, I would be pissed, since it is really freaking cold outside, and I hate walking. But since it is 1943, and you can buy almost anything with 50 cents, I'm perfectly fine with it.

I was walking down the snow covered sidewalk, and came across, what I'm guessing, the town troubadour. He was sitting against a brick building, wearing a wool jacket, black pants, and a pair of ratty old shoes that had many holes in them. But he had his trusty guitar and a hat that contained little money. He was playing his heart out on this one song. I don't know the name of it, but the lyrics were dripping with sadness and longing.

"_I'll never smile again, until I smile at you. I'll never laugh again, what good would it do? For tears would fill my eyes, my heart would realize that our romance is through._" The man sang, as his fingerless gloves strummed the instrument. I stood and listened for a few moments, feeling the man's pain run through me. I reached into my jacket pocket, and threw my extra 50 cents into his hat. Hey, I had no use for it anyways. The man thanked me, and I started on towards the laundry again. As I walked away, the man began to sing again.

"_I'll never love again, I'm so in love with you. I'll never thrill again, to somebody new. Within my heart, I know I will never start to smile again, until I smile at you._"

I reached the Laundromat, and approached the old woman who ran the place.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up laundry," I reached into my pocket again, for a piece of paper, " I need Anne Williams, George Luz, Marge Berch, Cindy Bennett, Doreen Smithson and Megan Stein." I read from the paper.

"Yes, mam." The woman responded, and she turned around to the cubby spaces behind her, where paper wrapped stacks were at. They were marked alphabetically. She reached in to the spaces, grabbing many stacks. She turned around and placed them before me.

"Here you go. Marge Berch, Cindy Bennett, George Luz, Anne Williams and Doreen Smithson." She held out her hand for her money. I reached in, and grabbed the right amount. But then I hesitated.

"Did you say, Megan Stein in there too?" I asked

"No, there were no clothes for Ms. Stein. Someone already picked up her clothes." The woman replied, still holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" I said perplexed, "Who? Who picked up my clothes?" I asked, retreating my hand from my pocket.

"I don't remember. There are so many people who walk in and out of here." She started coldly, but when she saw my hand retreat from my pocket, she talked in a nicer tone, " But there was a note left in here for you." She quickly whipped around and handed me the note. It was scribbled quickly, and almost illegibly. It read:

"_Meet me behind HQ._"

That was it. No name, no anything.

"What is 'HQ'?" The woman asked. I quickly folded the note away, and put it in my pocket.

"Head Quarters." I responded hastily. I handed her the right amount, minus my money, grabbed the clothes and walked out the door.

When I walked out the door, it started to snow again. Great, my clothes are missing and it's snowing. I hate snow.

* * *

I reached the hospital, freezing from head to toe, throwing the girls' clothes on their bed. I walked out to take George his clothes.

I walked outside, and got halfway towards George's tent before I realized, that today was a weekday. Which meant he was probably jumping today or something. But since I was already halfway there, I went to his tent anyways. I walked into the empty tent, and found George's bed, not made of course. I placed his clothes on his bed, and walked out.

I proceeded to walk back to the hospital. But when I put my hands in my pocket for warmth, I hit the note. I took it out and read it again.

I wonder who this could be? Someone playing a joke on me? No, they wouldn't pay for it, if it were a joke. Maybe it's a crazy stalker, who wants to kidnap me or something like that? Whatever, or whoever it is, I don't care. I just need my clothes back; they're the only ones I have.

I decided to walk to HQ and wait for this mystery person. I walked around from the front of the building, and headed towards the back. I looked around, to see if the mystery person was there. Nothing. I called out, to see if the person was hiding. Still nothing.

I sighed. I guess the person sent me on a wild goose chase. But, I still wanted to wait. So I sat on top of a stack of logs, and waited.

After several minutes of singing the Jack's Mannequin song catalogue, I huffed and started to get up.

"This person's not gonna show up. I'll just borrow Cindy's clothes again." I sighed.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around, and the snow was falling harder now.

* * *

"Lewis? wha-" I started, and I noticed the brown wrapped package in his hands, "So it was you." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was." he grunted, reaching for a cigarette.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Well, you could've just asked me to talk or something. Not by stealing my clothes."

"I didn't steal you're clothes, and it's pretty hard to ask you something when you're always running out a door or running off with the other girls."

"True..." I started quietly, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Dick." He said immediately.

"Oh" I looked down at my feet.

"He's a mess. With this whole mess officer deal, and then you..."

"Could I just have my clothes back please?" I asked quietly

"No way, you may be able to get away from Dick, but not me." He affirmed

"Fine, then keep my clothes. The pink one will really bring out your eyes. " I commented sarcastically. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, "Let go of me." I warned

"Listen kid, you're ruining my friend." He stated firmly, "If you don't like the guy, just tell him. Don't make him suffer." he finished, in a gentler tone. He released my arm. I looked down at my feet again.

"But I do like him." I said softly

"What was that?" He asked

"I said, I do like him." I said louder, looking him right in the eye.

"Really?" He said surprised, " I mean, really."

"Yes. Dick is the nicest, realest and most genial person I've ever met." I said, getting louder with every word.

"Then why don't you tell the poor guy, before he explodes?" Nix asked excitedly

"I don't know," I cried, turning away from him, "I guess..", I turned back towards him, "I guess I'm just scared. Scared because I have no idea how to handle this kind of stuff. I'm only 16 for Christ's sake, I've had no experience with the opposite sex whatsoever."

"Don't worry, He's just as confused as you are. If not more." He reassured

"Really?" I asked, Lewis nodded, "...And he's really a mess?"

"Let's just say Shakespeare had it better."

"I really should talk to him shouldn't I?"

"Well, you should change first, you do have that huge stain on your dress."

"Where?" I said, looking down, I found nothing,

"You are so gullible, Stein." He laughed, shoving my clothes in my arms. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled, he turned around. I reached in my pocket, "Here."

"What's this?" He asked

"You paid for my clothes." I placed the money in his hand.

"I can't take this." He handed the money back to me

"Why not?"

"Cause Dick payed for 'em. He made the mistake of trusting me with his money." And he walked away.

I walked back up the side of HQ and turned to walk down the sidewalk. But I didn't get too far, since I was stopped again.

"Ms. Stein." A man's voice called out, I turned around It was Colonel Sink and another man in a black uniform.

"Yes sir?" I asked

"Ms. Stein, we need to talk." He said gently, "In my office."

* * *

UPDATES HOPEFULLY BY TOMMROW! OR MAYBE FRIDAY! I have a whole she-bang a bang for this chapter and the next one. Oh, It was so much fun to write these two. I wrote them, while sitting outside in the pouring rain. Rain is so much fun.

Oh the song is called "I'll Never Smile Again" by Tommy Dorsey.


	9. The Sharp Hint Of New Tears

A/N: Man, you kids sure did like that last chapter. Kept you in suspense didn't I? Who is that mysterious black suited man? The world may never know...unless they read this chapter, MUWHAHAHAHAH!

...Ok, no more weird for Megan. Megan needs to stop being weird, she's starting to scare her trusty readers :D

Oh and don't worry, I will continue this story in the manner of the series/book because I'm re-watching the series as we speak, and I'm re-reading the book for the ninety billionth time.

* * *

I approached the colonel with caution, and surprise. What did I do? Am I in trouble? Colonel Sink and the Black suited man walked inside first, as I trailed behind. I stayed a good 25 feet away from them. 

When we were in the hallway, I could hear the hustling and bustling of the HQ, but when we stepped into the actual room, everything went deadly silent. All eyes were on the two men and me. It was scary. I looked around at all the sullen faces, making eye contact with most of them. They all gave me sympathetic looks, and that confused me.

But my eyes landed on two people, who I knew fairly well. Dick and Lewis were standing over a map of some sorts, but they were watching me. Both had sad faces. I let the colonel and the other man trail on ahead of me, while I stopped to talk to the two.

"What's going on?" I asked. Dick continued to give me a sympathetic look.

"You don't have brothers, do you Megan?" Nix asked sadly. I was about to answer, but the colonel interrupted me.

"Ms. Stein." The colonel called firmly, but gently. I gave one last look at the two men before me, and slowly headed into Sink's office.

"Please, have a seat," Sink offered, pushing a chair up towards his desk, "Let me take your jacket." He helped me take off my jacket, and he gently placed it over the back of my chair.

"Is there something you want to see me about, Sir?" I asked calmly, bur really, on the inside I was scared of what was to come of this conversation.

"Yes, Ms. Stein, this here is Major Lenny Hombs. He's here to tell you something." The old colonel introduced, he motioned over towards the black suited man.

"Hello, Megan, how are you?" Major Hombs asked casually. Now, I know that's not why he's here, for a casual conversation.

"Um...fine I guess." I replied.

"Well, that's nice," Hombs smiled weakly, "This never gets easier." He commented sadly.

"What does?" I asked

"Ms. Stein, your brother is dead." Hombs blurted out, as if he couldn't get them out fast enough. The words cut in deep.

"What?" I started to cry; I thought they were talking about my little brother. But I forgot that I'm in a different girl's body. But still nonetheless, I sobbed lightly at first.

"Megan, you're brother died in the jungles of Buna Village. I want you to know, he died defending his country, and he died defending his comrades bravely. I know," Hombs sighed, "I was there with him. He saved my life, your brother. He protected me, when a grenade landed in our bunker. Sadly, the blast killed him instantly." He remarked sadly. Still, I was crying, not realizing that the man I was crying for, I had never even met.

"Here, I found this letter in his jacket. He was going to send it out the day before he died, but he never got a chance. " I took the letter, my hands shaking, "He was a damn fine solider, damn fine one."

I continued to snivel quietly. Colonel Sink continued to try to say something to me, but he kept on hesitating. Finally, he got it out.

"Ms. Stein, there is another ordeal we must talk about. But, with the newfound circumstances, I think we should discuss it at a later time." Sink said gently. I stood up immediately.

"That's fine, could you excuse me please?" I said quickly, in-between sobs. I quickly walked out the door, leaving my jacket behind. I walked into the large head quarters room, with gloomy faces all on me. I began to cry harder, looking down at my feet. I began to walk at a faster pace, until I came up to Dick and Lewis again.

I stopped in front of them, and stared. They continued to give me the same sad faces as before. I gave them one last look, before I started to bawl harder. Then I ran out of there. And scampered back to the hospital. I crashed through the doors and fell on to my bed. I shoved my face into my pillow and cried.

I guess my loud crashing alarmed the girls, because Doreen came running into the room, immediately after I had.

"Megan? What the hell-" Doreen started, but she saw me on my bed and ran to me, "Oh my god, Megan, what's wrong!" She asked worriedly

"My brother.." I sniveled; I shoved my face back into my pillow.

"What, what about your brother?"

"He's...He's dead!" I bawled. Doreen grabbed me and held me in a hug.

"Oh god, Megan, I'm so sorry." Doreen cooed. I continued to cry into her shoulder, as she continued to be a genuine friend.

* * *

Several hours later, the other girls had come back and they all had heard the stories, one way or another from a different source. But they were all crowding around me, and I hate crying in front of people, so it was starting to tick me off. 

"Girls...could I just be left alone for a while?" I asked weakly. They couldn't hear me, since they were all discussing my mental well being right in front of me, and how unstable I'll be for the next few weeks. I hate when people talk about you right in front of you, as if you weren't in the room.

So I decided to leave. I walked out of the hospital to the extremely harsh England December. I wasn't wearing my jacket since I left that and my clothes back in Sink's office. But I didn't care, I felt numb anyways.

I walked randomly down the road, not really caring where I was going. I'm guessing I walked about a block, or so it felt like. But I can't be too judgmental, since I feel pretty weak too. I stopped in front of a building with a wooden porch added on to it. It had a roof over it, with floodlights. I sat on the cold wood, and watched the snow fall harder.

I have no idea why I am crying so hard. I never even met this guy who died, I mistakened him for my real brother and I'm still crying about that. Or maybe Megan Stein is somehow reacting through me, like a sort of out of body experience or something. Or maybe it's just those pesky teenage hormones again.

Suddenly, a wool jacket was draped around my shoulders. I looked up slowly, and found the culprit.

"You looked cold." Dick said sincerely, he had a heavy wool jacket on too. He took a seat right next to me.

"I'm fine." I stated weakly. I looked out on the horizon, at the continuous falling snow.

"You left these behind too" He placed my brown wrapped clothes in my lap. I looked down at the stack, then up at Dick. His eyes were warm and kind. I looked back down at the stack.

"Thanks." I muttered. Oh no, another wave is coming in. I looked back up at Dick, whose eyes were still gentle and inviting. I tried to look away, but the wave of tears was too fast for me. I bit my lip, trying my hardest to hold them back. But they were too powerful. "Oh Dick!" I cried hoarsely, throwing my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Dick gently wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright." he reassured. He continued to say that over and over. I'm presuming that he couldn't think of anything else to say besides that. But it didn't matter what he said, hell, he could've just stayed quiet and just held me. That would have been perfectly fine too. We sat there, holding each other for several moments.

"Dick, I'm so sorry." I commented finally. He gave me a perplexed look.

"What for?" He questioned.

"For being such a hassle." He looked at me, and then sighed.

"You were never a hassle, Megan."

"I'm just so scared, I have no idea what to do."

"I'm scared too, but sometimes you have to conquer those fears."

"I'm not much of the conquering type of person, Dick."

"I know, and I'm never usually this forward either."

"Why are you then?"

"Because...you intrigue me. Ever since I met you back in September, I've just had to get know you. You are the most confusing, yet comprehensible girl I've ever met. Plus, it does help the fact that you are very beautiful." I looked at him lovingly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I smiled.

"No," I looked back down, looking sad, but I've seen every cheesy romance movie known to man, so I knew what was coming next, "I think you're gorgeous." I looked back up, and smiled wider. He smiled back down at me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Again, me being ADD, I started to sing softly. "_I see skies of blue and clouds of white, the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself what a wonderful world." _Suddenly, it stopped snowing.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Dick escorted me back to the hospital. I hugged him goodnight and walked inside. The girls immediately ran to me, and started yelling. I had nowhere to go, they had me cornered against the door. But they stopped abruptly when Dick stepped in, and asked for them to come outside and talk with him. I smiled at him, and chuckled lightly. 

Since I was left alone in the room, I decided to read that letter from Megan's brother. I gently opened the flap of the envelope, and pulled out the letter. I continued to gently open the letter. It read:

_Dearest Megan,_

_How are things with the other nurses? Have you heard from Mother or Diane recently? I received a letter from mother about a month ago, but that was the last I heard from them. I hope they are all right; there have been many stories of the Philippines being heavily bombed out. If so, then we both must pray to god double, just so they both make it home safely. _

_Megan, this village, is like hell. You can't walk anywhere without the Japanese sneaking out from behind a bush somewhere. Just yesterday, a Japanese solider jumped out from a bush on an unsuspecting officer. He decapitated him. It was awful Megan. Hopefully, you're still safe in England. _

_I don't know how much longer I am going to survive here. I don't even know if I'm going to make it home. And if I don't make it home, I want you to know something. You are the greatest sister a boy could ever wish for. _

_With Love,_

_Your Big Brother, Joe._

I folded the letter back and placed it back inside the envelope. I made it through that note with out crying a single tear. I was about to fold the flap back over, but I saw another folded piece of paper. I gently took it out too, seeing as it was worn out. And unfolded it carefully. I read the words that were scribbled on the front.

"Me, my Sis Diane and my little sis Megan"

I flipped over the piece of paper, to find that it was a photo. There were three people in the photo, a tall, stocky boy wearing an army uniform. A girl wearing a floral dress, with short dark hair and dark looking eyes. Then the third person was me...Well, Megan Stein, but yeah.

But the other girl, Diane...She looks so familiar. I swear I've seen this picture before, just no other people in it. But where did I see it? A museum?

I continued to study the photo, and noticed the edges of the creased folds. They were very worn out, and were hanging on for dear life. Suddenly, a memory jerked into my mind.

My fireplace. The mantle above my fireplace. There used to be a picture just like this up there. Actually, there still is this exact same picture up there...only missing the two other people. But who is it?

...Oh my god, it's my grandmother...

* * *

DUN DUN DUNN! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Honestly, I don't know, but hey, guess what, you're in for a real freaking treat for the next couple of chapters :D. Bye kids! 

Oh yeah, if you don't know what the song is that I used in this chappy, then you need to crawl out from under your rock and live man!

But anyways, the song used is "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong.


	10. The Snow Is Really Piling Up Outside

A/N: I should really update more often, but I don't. And I have some uber good and bad news.

I have a job. As a buffet cooker. I am no cook, so I have no idea why they hired me. But I work nights, so I don't know how I'll be able to write this story lol. So yeah, this chapter is a little faster paced that some of the previous ones.

I have a new motto, "Happy cheese comes from happy cows. Happy cows come from California"

* * *

Ok WTF? So I've been transferred into my great aunt's body. Which is odd since I don't have a great aunt Megan or a great uncle Joe. Maybe this isn't my grandma? But, I am so certain that I've seen this picture before. The only way to tell is if this supposed grandmother of mine, has the same purple eyes as my mom and me. But, that's impossible since the photo is black and white.

Maybe I should sleep on it..

Great now I'm humming that lame song by Meat Loaf... Ironically, I stuck the photo underneath my pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Several more weeks passed, and it was already December 31st, New Years Eve. Two months have passed since I arrived here. And I have officially given up trying to find a way to leave or figure out if Megan Stein really is my great aunt. It's not like I wasn't trying to find a way to leave, but I would search around corners to see if like a vortex or something would just pop up and send me back to 2006. But I have given up.

It was the eve of 1944, and the snow was piling up outside. The Christmas, six days earlier, was a somber one. I know, Jewish girl at a Christmas service. But I wanted to celebrate Christmas with my newfound friends, since they couldn't be with their families.

But Joe and me had our own little Hanukkah party, where we exchanged gifts, Opened gifts from our families, and got hammered and/or fell asleep.

But tonight was the big New Years Eve party, the last one the boys would have before they had to ship out to their next location. And I planned on not going, I didn't feel up to party. The girls were none to happy about that. Even Marge was going. But I stood my ground, and they eventually gave in. So I stayed behind, and read.

The snow was coming down harder and harder, and I was trying my hardest to actually take in the reading from my book. But it was getting way too cold in the room, so I kept on getting up and fixing the coals in the stove. But something out the window caught my eye. It was 9:30 at night, and out the window I saw a flash of green light.

I wonder what that was? I whipped on my wool jacket, and walked outside. There was nothing, but about a foot of snow.

"Hello?" I called out. Still nothing. It was probably one of the boys just setting off some fireworks or something. As I was about the walk back inside, I heard a sudden cry for help.

"HELP!" someone cried. I whipped around and saw a silhouette of a man. I ran over there, since I felt obligate to help.

"What's wrong?" I asked the man calmly. Once my vision set in, the man turned out to be Talbert.

"Where am I?" Floyd asked worriedly. I gave him a questioning glance.

"You're in Aldbourne, Floyd, don't you remember?" I asked. He answered with a horrified look.

"Aldbourne? Where the hell is that!" I was about to answer, but he cut me off, "Just a few minutes ago I was minding my own business at a The Academy Is.. Concert, till a crazy fan threw a mic stand out into the audience."

"Now, now just calm down," I started, but then I took in all of his words. The Academy Is.. That's one of my favorite bands. A band that only exists in 2006. "Did you just say, The Academy Is..?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, I was seeing their show at the House Of Blues in Chicago. You hear of them?" He asked.

"Yes.." I gulped. Whoa. This is pretty big.

"So..What's with the antique get-up? Is there some kind of costume party goin' on?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked gravely.

"Nick Williams. Who wants to know?"

"I do, what year are you from?"

"What's your name?"

"Megan, now quit pussyfootin' around and tell me what year your from!" I screamed

"Geez, cool your jets lady. I'm from 2006, and so is everyone else around here." He said harshly

"No, the both of us are the only ones from 2006."I commented darkly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He ordered

"That means that you're in the freaking year 1944!" I cried

"...Is this some king of sick joke?" He yelled, "Alright, where are the cameras?" He asked more calmly.

"What!"

"Where are the hidden cameras? You got me."

"What are you talking about? There are no hidden cameras!"

"Then how am I supposed to believe that I was transferred from the year 2006 to 1944? And how am I so sure that _you're _from 2006 too?" I had no answer for that one. Hmm, where do I go for that? Oh wait.

"Follow me." I ordered

"No, I isn't following some random chick who tells me that it's 1944 and expects me to follow her every command." I whipped around and stood toe to toe with this Nick character.

"Listen, if you want to get back home I suggest you follow me. You may be the answer to how we actually get back to 2006. But for now, you need to just play along at the fact that you are now Floyd Talbert, ok?" I warned. Nick gulped, and grew shorter.

"Yes mam" He squeaked, "Wait, Talbert? You mean my Granpa?" He asked. Oh great, another relative switchero.

"Just follow me." And we headed for the recreation area, where the New Years Eve festivities were being held. I walked in, past the drunken G.I's at the bar, towards the back of the hall. I turned around, and pointed towards a sign hanging down from the ceiling. It read "Happy New Years! Goodbye 1943! Hello 1944!"

"Holy crap." Nick commented quietly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Holy crap, indeed." I commented dryly.

"Well, what do we do now?" He asked. I was about to say, Leave, until some of the G.I's yelled for him.

"Hey Talb get yer ass ovah here!" One G.I yelled. Nick didn't move, he didn't even notice the boys.

"Floyd, hey Floyd!" Joe Toye yelled. I mouthed to Nick, THAT'S YOU.

"Do you think I should--" He started.

"Go!" I whispered. Hey, I had to get used to everything by myself, so this kid should too. He immediately walked over to them, where Toye ruffled his hair and handed him a beer. I laughed, and headed towards the door to leave. Hopefully, the girls or boys wouldn't notice I was there, and I could sneak back to the room unnoticed.

"Megan you came!" Anne shrilled. Damn.

"Actually, I was just about to leave--" I started. But Lily ran towards me.

"Oh, no you don't. Not before you sing for us!" Lilly cried. I looked at her with crazed eyes.

"What! No no no! I am not singing." I yelled.

"But Meg, ya gotta!" George said.

"I don't know what to sing!" I cried

"Just sing one of those songs you wrote." Doreen commented. I don't have any self-written songs! This woman is on crack! Or maybe she's talking about all of the songs that I've sung to them, which I've known from memory.

"But..but..But.." I stuttered.

"Just get up on stage, Stein. Everyone has been dying to hear you sing." Cindy squealed. As she pushed me towards, and up on to the stage.

"Everyone, everyone! I have a special treat for you all. As promised," I threw my arms up in frustration, "Megan Stein will sing tonight. It's just unclear on which song she'll sing. Enjoy!" She gave me thumbs up, and ran off stage. The crowd cheered and whistled for my I'm guessing. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey guys.." I laughed nervously, "Hmm, so what song can I sing for you all? Hmm." Suddenly, I remembered, a song that I learned for the piano before I transferred to 1943. I walked over to the piano, and kicked the guy off of it, who was waiting for me to start singing. I sat down on the bench.

"So, the song I'm going to sing for you all tonight, was written by a nice guy I know from Canada, Named Daniel. It's called Bad Day." I placed my fingers on the appropriate keys, and began the first cords of the song.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on. You stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces everytime. And I don't need no carryin' on._" I sang

"_Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day. Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carryin' on._"

"_You had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. Sometimes the system goes on the blink. And the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know. That you could be well oh that strong. And I'm not wrong._"

"_So where is the passion when you need it the most. Oh you and I. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. You've seen what you like. And how does it feel for one more time. You had a bad day. You had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day._" I stopped and looked out to the crowd. The immediately broke into cheers and whistles again. I smiled lightly, and headed off the stage. Until someone started cheering "Again" loudly. Thus the crowd cried "Again" and I headed back on stage.

"Alright, what song do you want to hear next?" I laughed

* * *

After about two more hours singing songs by Dashboard Confessional, The Hush Sound and Something Corporate, The party was hopefully coming to a close soon since Midnight was approaching fast. After my last song, Lighthouse by The Hush Sound, I jumped off stage and tried to get home again. But I was stopped again.

"Hey, you really sing good." Nick said

"Thanks." I said quickly, trying to walk away.

"Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry."

"Ah, no biggie." I shrugged. He started to laugh.

"Who knew my grandpa's friends were so...hardcore?" he laughed

"Good night then." I waved

"Night," he said, "Oh by the way, there was a man over there, leering at you all night."

"Oh, that's nice." I laughed

"Well, I'm just lettin' ya know, cause maybe ya knew the guy."

"What did he look like?"

"It's hard to say, but he had bright red hair. Like a tomato." I blushed.

"Oh..."

"Well, goodnight." and I left.

* * *

January turned into February and February into March. Nick was quickly getting used to his grandfather's friends, and to jumping out of an airplane. But he hated the long, long runs headed by Buck Compton, who on his first day here tried to make a pass at me. Until Lewis jumped in and ordered "Off Limits". I laughed hysterically for at least three days.

I awoke on a normal day in March, the 20th, with the girls all still asleep. I walked around the base, doing my usual nurse-ly duties, and walked to get the girls' laundry again. Thankfully, my laundry wasn't gone this time.

But when I came back to the hospital, which was unusually quiet. I quietly walked in, and cautiously walked back into the room. Only to be startled immensely.

"SURPRISE!" The girls cheered. They threw paper confetti at me, and handed me a balloon, that read "Happy 17th Megan."

"What is this all about?" I laughed

"Your 17th birthday, Silly!" Cindy cheered. Birthday? My birthday isn't for another couple of months. But wait, different girl's body.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything for me guys." I said

"Well, this is only the beginning. Wait until tonight for the big party we planned for you." Marge smiled, "Now come on we have to go and get your dress."

Party?

WOOT!

* * *

So yeah, this chapter was kind of lame I know. But I swear it'll get better : )

The song used is Bad Day by Daniel Powter. It is an amazing song! Listen to it!


	11. Happy Birthday Baby

A/N: Ok so, good news. I'm quitting my job! It sucks major butt. Really. But I have an Interview on Monday at Bed Bath and Beyond. Thanks to Adam Sandler and his crazy antics. 

Oh by the way, Morning Star, you are the coolest freaking fan ever! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but yeah. A kid on vacations gotta do, what a kid on vacations gotta do. But I made this chapter a colossal one, so it uber, UBER LONG. Just to make you kids happy :D

* * *

Down the street we walked, towards the local dress shop. Along the way, we walked past several companies. Some ignored that we were walking by. Whereas some, such as Skip Muck, found it necessary to whistle, holler and just be all around annoying.

"Hey Stein, how bout you let me take you out for your birthday? Eh, eh? Cummon!"

The girls would chuckle, the men would laugh, and I would glare, till an icy glaze of pure annoyance would engulf my eyes. That usually gets them to shut up pretty quickly.

We finally reached the tiny little dress shop, where the window encased two mannequins wearing dresses. The first one had on a light blue long-sleeved dress, with a straight knee length skirt. The next one was wearing an emerald green dress, with a voluminous skirt with a lace underbelly.

We walked inside where I was expecting many racks of dresses. But I was wrong. There were seldom dresses at all to choose from. It must be because of rationing. But I will hand it to these people, they know how to work with what they got.

There were two teenaged girls behind the counter, gossiping and giggling. When we walked in, they looked to the door smiling.

"Good mornin'!" The black haired one greeted. But when they saw me, they went blank. I stared back. Then they went back to giggilish laughter. I walked away, confused, and wandered around the shop.

"That sure was odd." I commented to Marge, searching through a rack of accessories. I looked back over to the counter, and the two girls were now pointing and giggling like mad.

"Sure, sure. Do you think this'll match with my yellow shirt?" Marge asked, holding up a hideously ugly bright yellow pendant in the shape of a butterfly. I gave a disgusted look, and shrugged. I'm not much of the matching type of person. She took one more look at it and threw it back on the rack, clapping her hands together. "So, have you picked a dress yet?"

"Uh, not really since I'm being visually stalked by two teenagers." I complained quietly, looking back over at the girls, who were now whispering in each other's ears and giggling.

"Oh, Megan, they're harmless. They're just kids." Marge shrugged.

"Yeah, the black haired one looks at least 12 or 13, but that brunette looks my age." I said, "...Do you think I can take her?"

"What?"

"The brunette, do you think I can take her? You know, fist fight?" I asked, making my slender hands into miniature fists.

"Are you insane!" Marge hissed.

"What? If they're talking bad about me, I have to take at least one of 'em out. And I don't beat up kids."

"Just go and find a dress." Marge groaned, pushing me away, "Jeez..."

I walked over to the rack nearest the two girls, to try and get a better listen to their conversation. But I was hidden away enough for them to not see me.

"Are you sure its her?" I heard a dignified English accent asked.

"The bloody twist n twirl fits 'is description perfectly. Aw the way from 'er Barnet Fair ter 'er purple mince pies." A very undignified Cockney accent shrilled out. I cringed at the sound of this. You can thank freshman year when our drama department put on our rendition of _Oliver!_. I still cringe even when I see the name Charles Dickens on anything.

"How many times have I told you, not to use that awful accent?" The dignified girl chastised.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to talking like this with the other kids. Anyways, what I said was, she fits his description perfectly. All the way from her hair to her purple eyes." A half dignified, half annoyed voice managed to get out.

"There, that's better. And all those stories that he told you about her, are true?"

"Well, I trust him enough to believe his stories, just as much as he trusts me with his stories."

"I'm going over to her. Just to make sure it's her, so we don't look like absolute imbeciles over here."

"No, Sarah don't! He trusted me not to tell anyone!" The little one cried quietly.

"Oh Elaine, calm down. She probably wont have any idea what I'm talking about." Sarah said, walking away. Elaine tried to stop her one last time, but failed. Oh no! I don't want them to find out that I was eavesdropping! I quickly ran over to a different rack, all the way on the other side of the shop. It was close to Anne, who was admiring the shoes. I pretended to look through the shoes as well.

"Excuse me, miss?" Sarah asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I gasped, and turned around to face the brunette girl.

"Yes?" I said breathlessly.

"I was just wondering you name wouldn't happen to be Megan, would it?" She asked. I nodded. The girl smiled from ear to ear. Oh for the love of god, don't start giggling again.

"Hey Elaine, it is her!" Sarah called back. I looked over to the counter. The little girl's face grew pale, I heard her make a sound similar to an "Eep!" and she ducked underneath the counter. Sarah sighed, and walked back over to the counter.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I chuckled under my breath, and turned to walk away, and finally pick out my birthday dress. But I accidentally ran into a mannequin. I toppled over the mannequin, and quickly picked it up. I looked over to the girls at the counter, who were now confirming with each other that I was _the_ Megan that _he_ was talking about. Whoever this HE was. I set it up, back on its flat bottom and straightened out the dress. That's when I found it. The perfect dress.

It was a black and white striped dress that had a silver string divide each color. The neckline was cut as a square, with wide straps. The top was straight and made to make your upper half seem smaller than your bottom, giving the illusion that you in deeded have curves. The skirt popped out in waves, and went past the knee.

"I found it." I commented quietly.

"What was that?" Doreen asked. She was closer to me than Anne was now.

"I found it. I found the dress." I said again, more defiantly. The girls all huddled around me, and stared at the dress.

"I think it's darling." Anne said.

"Don't you think it's a tad bit cold for this one?" Marge asked.

"I'll wear a jacket." I said dreamily, imagining myself in this dress.

"Alright, well then let's get you into that damn dress." Doreen cheered. She sauntered over to the counter and asked Sarah for help. She led Sarah over to the dress.

"This one. She wants it." Doreen demanded.

"Ok, well, let's have you try it on first." She commented, taking the dress off the mannequin. She handed me the dress, and escorted me to the changing room. I walked in, and quickly put on the dress. It was more complicated, than I expected. But the zipper was easy. I emerged from the tiny room, waiting for their reaction, since there was no mirror in the room.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you look like a million bucks." Doreen said plainly.

"That dress really is amazing." Lily agreed.

I walked up to the mirror to get a better look. I stared at the girl in front of me, not really seeing me at all. Actually, it wasn't me, but that was just a minor detail. The image I saw wasn't a seventeen-year-old girl, but a woman. A woman who grew up too fast.

"It may need to be taken in a bit, but other than that it seems to fit." Sarah hummed, "Elaine!" The little girl popped her head up from underneath the counter, exposing only her wide hazel eyes.

"Elaine, I need for you to get _Megan's_ measurements." Sarah annunciated. Elaine cautiously came out from behind the counter, holding a yellow measuring tape. "Well, come on then. Get over here."

The girl shuffled over to me, and stayed a good ten feet away from me. I laughed at the spectacle of Elaine trying to take my measurements. Since she way ten feet away, she couldn't exactly reach me that easily. So she decided it wasbest to try and rope me like a calf. Only she kept messing up, and hit me in the face several times.

"You know it's ok to get a tad bit closer, dear. I don't bite." I laughed. The girl softened a bit and stepped forward. She wrapped the tape around my waist.

"Now, don't let her fool you. She will bite, but it's more like a nibble." Doreen joked. Lily jabbed her in the ribs.

After Elaine finished my measurements, I took off my dress, and put on my blue button up shirt and brown skirt.

"Your dress should be ready by 4. I'll send Elaine to deliver it to you." Sarah informed

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I can just come a get it." I interjected

"But I want to bring it to you!" Elaine squeaked.

"Well, alright then. How could I deny that plea?" I chuckled.

Marge reached out, to hand Sarah money for the dress. But I lunged out for it. I held it firmly.

"Marge, what are you doing?" I cried

"Paying for your dress, crazy." Marge replied, wrestling from my grip.

"But-" I started. But Marge went ahead and paid the girl.

"Happy birthday, Megan." Marge said, handing me the receipt.

* * *

We returned to the base, where we returned to our regular duties. I did my usual of inventory checking and sweeping up the dusty place. But as I was sweeping up the office area, I found several files scattered about on a desk. And being the curious kitty that I am, I secretly flipped through the files. Funnily enough, they were all Megan's files. You know, the ones she had to fill out for the Red Cross.

Ok, so Megan Stein, born Menuha, is the daughter of Tevye Stein, from Russia, and Shira Menachem, from France. That is true, since my father back home is Russian, and my mother comes from a Russian and French background. She was born on March 20th, 1928 in Chicago, Illinois. Her hometown is actually Mount Airy, North Carolina. Huh, now that's an odd place for a Jewish girl to grow up. Right in the heart of Baptist country. She has, well had, and older brother Joseph Asher and an older sister Reina Sigal Stein Nessa. So, Stein's older sis really is my grandmother. My mom's maiden name is Nessa. Oh and get this, Megan's middle name is Shayna. How odd is that? My middle name is Shiphrah. Both names mean "Beautiful" in Yiddish.

I messed up the files in their original position, and walked away as if nothing happened. I wonder why those files were out? Eh, what's it matter? The girls are so messy and unorganized; I would have expected more files to be spread out. I continued to sweep the rest of the hospital.

I lost track of time around 3:30, and I decided to put on a pot of coffee. Back home Starbucks coffee was my crack. I lived for that damn coffee. But as of late, I haven't been enjoying the brew as much. Well, since it absolutely sucks and tastes like mud or something along those lines. I only drink it when it's needed, and today, I felt there was a need for coffee. I brewed a pot of coffee that Anne had left out for me, and waited. About ten minutes later, I poured the black liquid into my white mug and cooled the hot liquid. I poured my usual two creams into it, and one teaspoon of sugar. I mixed the contents into the coffee, and gently sipped on the cup. But to my surprise, this coffee was actually good. Really good. Almost, too good? No, no, no conspiracy theories in the afternoon.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A soft voice asked. I turned around to face the person, and found Elaine. He black hair was now in pigtails.

"Oh, hello Elaine." I greeted, setting my cup down, "Is it 4 already?" I asked

"No, it's a quarter till 4, miss." Elaine replied, politely, "Here's your dress." She handed me the paper wrapped garment.

"Oh thank you." I thanked, taking the dress to my back room. I hung it up on the standing mirror. I was about the walk out of the room, till a gleaming light came from my bedside. I took a closer look, and saw there was 75 cents lying there. I took the money in my hand and thought for a moment about it. Then I griped the money in my hand, and walked out of the room. I tapped the girl on the shoulder, and told her to hold out her hand. She hesitated at first. But I persuaded her to trust me, and she held out her hand and closed her eyes. I placed the money in her hand. She immediately opened her eyes, and looked down at her hand. Then back up at me in utter shock and curiosity.

"Wha...What is this for?" She asked, disbelieved

"Ah, I have no use for it," I said, "And I think you deserve it." I winked.

Elaine continued to look me in the eyes. I guess trying to think of the best thing to say to me. But she couldn't think of it, so she hugged me instead. I was so taken aback, that I stumbled backwards a little. But I eventually hugged her back.

"Thank you!" Elaine whispered.

"You're welcome, dear." I said. Elaine finally let go of me, and turned to walk out the door.

"Well, I guess I should get back to the shop. Mrs. Barnes and Sarah wont appreciate that I wasn't back in time." She sighed, turning for the door.

"Wait, Elaine." I called, she turned back to me," How about instead, you stay for a bit and enjoy a cup of coffee with me?"

"I better not" Elaine warned, "Besides, I hear coffee stunts your growth."

"Listen, Hun, I've been drinking coffee since I was ten years old. And look at me now, I'm like a giraffe." I cried. Elaine laughed.

"Oh, what could one cup hurt?" She agreed, and sat down next to me. I took out another mug and poured her a small amount, since I wouldn't know if she would like it or not.

"That sure is a bloody good dress you picked out." Elaine commented, sipping on her coffee, "Mrs. Barnes made it herself, by hand."

"By hand?" I asked.

"Yep, and out of scraps and two spare table cloths. Mrs. Barnes didn't even expect it to turn out that good."

"How long did it take her to make it?" I asked

"Well, she started it before I was shipped here to stay with her. And she finished it about two months ago. So I'd say, a year?" Elaine guessed. I nodded, noting the importance of the dress. For several moments, we sat in silence, sipping on our coffee. But I would notice her look over her cup, and smile at me. She did this several times.

"What?" I finally laughed, after she had done the eye thing for the millionth time.

"Oh nothing." She smiled, "He was right about you." She said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly, setting down her empty cup, "Well, I best be heading back. Mrs. Barnes will be worried about where I have wandered off to now." She started to get up.

"Elaine," I said, she turned around. I got up from my seat, and headed over to the linen closet. I grabbed an extra white sheet, and handed it to her. "For Mrs. Barnes. Tell her that she makes amazing dresses."

"Yes ma'am!" She cheered, running out the door.

* * *

"You don't think I look weird like this?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was finally finished. It was pinned down for dear life, with about twenty bobby pins into a bun. Only a few bangs were loose from the stranglehold of the pins. I was in my dress, and wearing my black flats.

"Oh Megan, you look fine!" Marge cried, bobby pins sticking out of her mouth.

"You don't think it's a tad too cold for this dress?" I asked again, looking out side the window.

"Here, wear a jacket." Doreen said, throwing a light blue sweater looking button up at my face.

"Are we almost ready girls?" Anne asked, emerging from the closet. She was clad in the same red dress that I wore when I first danced with Dick.

"If her highness is ready, then yes I think were ready." Cindy said sarcastically to me.

"Fine, Fine. I'm ready. Jeez..." I groaned, throwing on the sweater leaving it unbuttoned.

We walked down the usual road, towards the usual hang out place. But this time, we took a detour. And instead of the usual dance hall, we ended up in a barracks. The inside was decorated with Happy Birthday signs and balloons. And there were several men already inside, who cheered when we walked inside.

"Happy birthday, Megan." Shifty Powers said, shaking my hand.

"Thanks Shifty." I laughed. The boys weren't dressed up in their usual dark brown uniforms, since this wasn't that big of an occasion. But they still looked pretty decent in their army regulation green. There was some music, coming off of the BBC, playing on a radio. But no one was dancing. This was more like a hang out party.

I walked around, making several rounds that night, talking to each of the men one on one. Asking them how they were, making small chitchat. The night seemed to be going fairly normal. Till Dick showed up.

As soon as he walked through those flaps, he never took his eyes off of me. I waved at him and Nix, who seemed to always be with him. Nix waved back politely, whereas Dick looked stunned. I walked towards them, and saw Nix elbow Dick in the side. Dick finally shook himself, and noticed that I was heading over.

"Hey Nix. Hello Dick." I said coolly, looking at Dick, who was still staring.

"Hey Megan" Nix greeted, throwing a small box in my hands, "Happy Birthday" He tried to smile. I placed a hand on my hip and smiled.

"Now, Nix you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled.

"Eh, it's your birthday. You deserve it." He said. I opened the box, and took the cotton of the top. Only to find a shiny rectangle shaped object. I took it out of the box, and held it out.

"It's a harmonica." Nix commented, "I figure, since you like music so much, you can play that if your bored."

"Thanks Nix." I laughed. I gave him a quick hug, and looked back up at Dick. He was still staring, not saying a thing. I looked down at the floor.

"Hey, Stein! Get your skinny little butt over here!" Bill Guarnere yelled. I looked back up once more, and walked away. As I walked away, I heard Nix say.

"Dick, you're drooling."

* * *

As the night wore on, slowly and steadily the coffee I had drank earlier was starting to wear off. I was getting tired of making rounds amongst the guest. Plus, it was starting to get hot inside the barracks.

So I grabbed my sweater jacket and headed outside. I didn't immediately put on my jacket, but I headed down the road. I walked underneath the roofs of some barracks down the road. I only walked past two barracks, so it would give me some room.

I leaned against the railing holding the roof over the barracks. I looked up at the moon; it was full and bright that night. I was admiring the beautiful moon, until I was interpreted.

"Hello." A familiar voice announced. I whipped around to see who the interrupter was. It was Dick.

"Hi Dick." I sighed, looking back up at the moon. He walked over closer to me, and leaned against the railing like I was.

"It sure is big tonight." He said.

"Yeah, it sure is." I trailed off. I continued to look up at the moon, but I could feel his gaze on me. For some reason, my hair started to bother me. Like really bother me. So I did what any sane person would. Make an incoherent noise and start to rip out the bobby pins in their hair.

"Gah!" I cried, starting to attack my bobby pinned hair. Dick turned away from to moon, and gave me a questioning glance.

"Stupid hair." I grumbled. Dick looked amused. I got about halfway done with one whole side, and he was still watching me. "Cindy is not going to be happy when I get back." I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because it took her an hour and about twenty or thirty bobby pins to finally get my hair to stay up." I started to throw the pins out into the road.

"I like your hair down better, anyways." I looked at him, and stopped for a second. He grinned, and I started again slowly, blushing like mad.

"So I met a little girl today" I said, trying to strike up a conversation. I was silently counting the bobby pins. I was on number 12.

"Oh really."

"Her name's Elaine, sweetest girl I've ever met." I said smiling. He went blank, and stood upright. Number 14.

"Oh."

"But she kept saying things like, "He was right about you." And other stuff like that." Number 17. Dick was silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping.

"Nothing." He said quickly, "Nothing..."

I shrugged and continued to take out the bobby pins. A few more minutes later, I finally got them all out. I shook my head madly, and straightened out my hair.

"There." I sighed, "Much better." I leaned against the railing again. Dick looked at me, and I laid my head in my hand and stared back at him. We were like this for a good two minutes, until he suddenly burst out.

"That reminds me!" He cried, and he frantically reached into his pants pocket. He felt around two different pockets till he finally found what he was looking for. He handed me a small box, with black paper warped around it.

"Oh Dick, you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled, starting to unwrap the box.

"But I wanted to!" Dick cheered, then looked down at his feet embarrassed. I chuckled. I opened the box and stood up in front of him. I gasped and took out the present. It was a beautiful bracelet.

"I made it." Dick said proudly, "I took an old belt that I found and cut it into strips. Then I took an old earring that this woman was going to throw out. Well, I just tied the strips through the strips and tied them up at the end." He looked at me hopefully, "Well, do you like it?"

I looked up at him, trying to think of what to say. But I was speechless. No one has ever made anything for me before. Or certainly given me anything this beautiful before either. So I did the next best thing. I hugged him.

"I _love_ it." I sighed. I held onto him for a few more moments, and then I let him go. I tried to put the bracelet on, but I kept having difficultly.

"Here, let me help." He said, taking the bracelet from my hands. He wrapped it over my small wrist and tied the end off. "There." He flipped my wrist over and held my hand a little bit longer. I looked up at him; he was still looking at my hand, and blushed. I retreated my hand. "Sorry." He said ashamed.

"It's alright." I said quickly. Suddenly, the clear skies turned to dark clouds. And I could hear the thunder coming closer. Finally, the rain cloud burst dropping rain onto the town.

"I better head for home." He sighed, "I've got an early day tomorrow." I looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I better get back to the hospital. I've got an early day tomorrow too." I commented. I looked up at him, and he stepped closer to me. I waited for him to do something, anything. But he stood there, hesitating something.

"Good night Megan." He said, and walked away. I stayed there for several more moments, standing sadly. I threw on my sweater jacket and headed across the wet road. I walked in the rain for many moments, reflecting. I touched the bracelet, and smiled weakly. I walked down the street some more. Till I was stopped.

"Megan!" I heard someone yell. I stopped and turned around. It was Dick. And he was running towards me. I was dripping wet from head to toe. And he was soaked to the bone.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked into his eyes, and there was something different about him. He stepped forward, and looked down at me. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I threw my arms around his neck, and he moved his hands up my back. He reached my neck, and gently deepened the kiss. My first kiss, _wow_.

After this moment of bliss, we both pulled back slowly, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes. We were still holding each other. A flash of purple lighting filled the night sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The rain started to fall harder, but we weren't moving any time soon.

He sighed, "Happy birthday, Megan"

* * *

GAH! I made them kiss finally! Woo! Anyways, if there are any mistakes about the Elaine girl. Sorry, but I haven't read the Beyond BOB book yet, so I don't know that much about her.

Oh yeah, and um. I was wondering if any of you have heard of the national happy festival, known as Warped Tour?  
If you have, then here is a list of bands that you MUST listen to before you go to the concert:

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Moneen

The Sounds

The Bouncing Souls

And last but not least...

VAMPIRE DOLPHIN REPELLENT

That is all. Woo!


	12. Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken

A/N: Delays, delays! My, my, I hope I didn't lose all of my readers because I haven't updated in a while.

OH IT'S TOO GRUESOME! School starts in ONE WEEK! AHH! And I have three honors classes. THREE:screams:

But, my trusty readers will keep me happy, right :D

* * *

The next day, I received a message from one of the battalion runners that I had to see Colonel Sanders...I mean Sink ASAP. I really didn't care what he had to say to me this time around, since it was about 6:30 in the morning, and I didn't get to bed until 3:30. What can I say, I was excited.

I finally gave in and threw on a black skirt and a white button up. Brushed out the waves in my hair and ran out, or shuffled out to say the least, the door. The sun was barely peaking out behind the thick layer of clouds in the sky. As I walked, I noticed the boys out in the barren field, standing at attention. They must've been lectured on something. But I was intrigued; Sink could wait a couple of minutes. So I edged in closer to the barbwire fence that separated the base from the field. I could see the new lieutenant Meehan that replaced Sobel months ago, briefing the men.

"The jump will take place promptly at 0900 hours tomorrow." I overheard him say. Hmm, a jump? Well, the only Military-esque jump I've ever witnessed was when I went to the air shows back home. The Air Force would come out and jump out in pretty little parachutes that made my little brother squeal. He loves airplanes and parachutes. I remember him climbing up the big oak tree in our front yard, making plane noises and dropping G.I Joes with parts of plastic bags tied them out of the tree. They never floated, they just fell straight down.

"Don't screw this up, boys. General Eisenhower, General Taylor and Prime Minister Churchill will be here, " The boys whistled at the mention of the big wigs, "And we'll show them that Easy Company, is the best damn company in the entire regiment. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The boys cheered.

"Good." Lieutenant Meehan smirked, "Now, today we're gonna learn about the.." I started to walk away. Suddenly, Meehan teaching wasn't that intriguing anymore. And I had to hurry up to the Ol' Colonel, or he might blow a gasket.

I reached to HQ and walked to Sink's office, where his shrimp of an orderly escorted me in.

"Um, you wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, Sink turned away from his paperwork to address me.

"Yes, sit down Megan." I sat down in the hardwood chair in front of Sink's desk, as he shuffled through some stacks of paper. I heard him mumble some incoherent things, until he palmed the paper.

"Jenkins!" Sink yelled.

"Yes, sir?" The shrimpy orderly asked.

"Jenkins, where's the paperwork for Ms. Stein?" Sink barked. Jenkins jumped and leapt to his desk. In exactly three milliseconds, that boy was already inside the damn office with a dark brown folder.

"Here it is, sir." Jenkins chirped, placing the folder on the desk. He stood next to Sink, waiting for a pat on the head. Sink looked up momentarily at Jenkins.

"That's all, private." He growled. Jenkins frowned, and slumped out of the room. I stifled back a laugh, as Sink flipped through the folder's contents.

"Ah, yes. Megan. Today we are going to discuss your place in this damn war. Now currently, your in Aldabourne." Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Goddamn, do I really have to do this before I have my coffee?

"But, with a little help from me and Major Horton, the Red Cross has decided that a woman with your kind of experience doesn't seem fit to stay here in England." Sink said. There was a knock at the door.

"Sir. Ms. Lewis is here to see you." Jenkins peeped.

"Um, Berch." Marge corrected, walking around the shripmy man, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, sit down, Marge." The Colonel ordered. I looked at Marge, as she sat in the chair next to me. She looked just as puzzled as I did, "Now, I was just talking with Megan about her placement in the war effort. That's why you're here too, Marge. The Airborne deserves the two best nurses in the Red Cross. And you both fill the credentials." Marge and I looked at each other, then back at Sink. If I'm the BEST that the Red Cross can do, then they've lost their touch. But I've gotten better; I've been snooping inside the hospital. And I've come across some medical resource books. All those nights that I've stayed up reading, were reading those books. If I'm going to be trusted with other people's lives, I gotta know my stuff.

"Sir, does that mean we have to jump with the men?" Marge asked, shaking slightly. That's a good question. I can barely fly in an airplane without freaking out at least once. Let alone jump out of one.

"No, that would be too dangerous for you two." Sink sighed. I tried my best to hold back a snort. But I still managed to make some sort of odd noise, "For the invasion, you will be attached to the 329th Infantry Division. Shortly after that, you will then, either be attached to the 101st or the 82nd Airborne. Which ever the Red cross sees fit." I seemed to be speechless, since Marge did all of the talking. I knew exactly what invasion he was talking about.

"Sir, when is this said invasion?" Marge asked, with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"The date is unconfirmed as of right now. But it could be next week, Next month, two months from that. That is why you'll be shipping out in three days." Now, that snapped me out of my funk.

"Three days, sir?" I asked.

"Three days. That gives you long enough to educate your replacements. They should be here anytime now." Sink declared. I opened my mouth to protest, but Marge beat me. She was still hell-bent on the invasion.

"Sir, for the invasion, will we be armed?"

"I'm not sure. You may get a pistol, but that'll be it." Marge looked ill. I probably looked worse. I felt worse; I know that for sure, "I will have more details of your departure tomorrow. That is all, ladies. You may leave." Marge and I snapped out of our dazed position, and jumped up out of our seats. We left the room and walked back to the hospital in utter silence.

We got halfway there, when Marge finally spoke up.

"They're giving us three days. Three days. Three damn days. Three freaking days. Three..." Marge growled.

"Ok Marge, you've established the fact that we only have three fucking days left in Aldabourne. I fucking get it." I exclaimed. Marge looked taken aback, "Sorry, It's just...god damnit." I sighed. We walked in a grim silence all the way back. When we walked inside, we were greeted by the gaggle of girls in the kitchen. Doreen thrusted a cup of coffee into my hands. I looked up at her.

"I _know _how you get." She replied simply.

"So, what did the good colonel want?" Cindy asked. I gulped down the atrocious coffee. Marge looked ready to heave.

"What?" Cindy said, "Was it that bad?"

"You have no idea." I breathed.

"They're making us field nurses, for the Airborne. But first we'll be dropped into god knows where, with god knows what kind of men, and only armed with our medical bags." Marge heaved. The girls looked deathly pale.

"Oh, but this is the best part. We have to leave in three days, and we get to educate our replacements." I said sarcastically.

"When...when are the new girls arriving?" Lily asked softly.

"Anytime now." I replied. I reached for the coffee pot, and realized that there was none left. I sighed, "God, this is a nightmare." And walked out of the hospital. I smacked dab into two figures. One huffed, and the other screeched. I stumbled back.

"Damnit." I cried. The thing I ran into gasped shamefully. I looked up, and was face to face with two young girls. Hello replacements.

* * *

"Excuse me, were looking for Marge Berch and Megan Stein?" The one I didn't hit piped up, in a British accent.

"You're looking at 'em. Well, one of them. I'm Megan." I held out my hand. The one I didn't toppled over, shook my hand vigrisouly. The other snorted.

"Bloody yank." She spat in a wicked Scottish accent. She stepped around me, and headed inside the building. The other one, who seems to be the nicer of the two, defended her acquaintance.

"She doesn't mean that. She's just ticked because they only gave us four days to leave our old location. It was in our own village." The blonde haired girl explained, "I'm Belle."

"Marge is inside, follow me." I instructed. Belle was close on my heels as I walked through the hospital. The girls were chatting away, when we entered the room. They were all introducing themselves. When Doreen introduced herself, she quickly added.

"Oh, and you must've meet Megan, since you look like you've just been by a car." I snorted, the girl looked agitated.

"Yes, I have." The angry redhead said. Belle gave her a look, and she sighed, "My name's Loraine."

"Well, this has just been a delightful morning, hasn't it?" I laughed sarcastically. I received many agitated looks, "Ok, have to get more coffee."

As you can suspect, the morning was just the beginning. The rest of the day was just as horrible, if not worse, as the morning was. Because, right after I finally got the boy I wanted, I have to leave him in three days. If that's not cruel, I don't know what is.

I waited till it was dark out, to go speak with Dick. For one, I had to cart around two newbie's all freaking day, and I didn't care too much for that. I went to the house he was staying in, a small little two-story grocery store. Apparently, the family lives upstairs, the food lives downstairs. Sorta like Luke's from "Gilmore Girls".

I didn't want to knock, since the lights were out. They might've been asleep, even if it was 8:30. So I started throwing rocks at a random window with the lights on. With my luck, it'd probably be the people he's living with. The window quickly flew open, and a man's body hung out the window.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"Harry?" I whispered slashed yelled.

"Megan?" Harry whispered slashed yelled back.

"Where's Dick? I need to talk to him."

"Hold on." Harry leaned back inside, and started pointing to the window. The light went out in the room. The grocery store door swung open.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Well, no. It's just...I need to talk to you."

"So I've heard." He smirked

"Well, as you know, I am a nurse. And we are in a war." I started to pace around in front of him.

"Again, so I've heard."

"And in this war, Nurses are supposed to do things."

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"And some nurses are fortunate enough to stay here in England. And some, like me and Marge, are unfortunate enough to be made the Airborne's own field nurses, where we will be dropped in an undisclosed location in which we will take part in one of the largest allied invasions in military history." I said quickly, pacing, and then stopping, to see his reaction. He looked serious, well, he always looked serious. But this was the most serious I had seen him, and it was scaring me.

"They're making you jump with us, aren't they?" He asked.

"Only if they strap me on someone's back, cause I sure as hell ain't jumping out of an airplane on my own." I said.

"So, what exactly are you doing?"

"Sink said that Marge and me are first hooking up with the 329th until they get tired of us, and then we'll later hook up with the 101st or the 82nd. Which ever they see fit."

"When are you leaving?" I took a deep breath.

"What?"

"When are you leaving?" He asked slower.

"...three days." I said quietly.

"What?"

"I said, Three days." I sighed. He made a face and turned around. He scratched his head, and continued to not face me. He finally turned around to me.

"How long have you known?" He huffed.

"Since this morning." I replied quietly, "Dick, I'm so sorry. If I could choose not to go, I would do it in an instant."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly, "I've got an early day tomorrow." He turned around and walked inside. I saw the bedroom light come on, and Harry looked down at the street. He waved, and I walked away.

I walked down the street, feeling utterly horrible. Until someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped loudly, and whipped around. I took a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you."

"Did I scare you?" Dick asked.

"Oh, it was only a minor heart attack, but it's ok." I joked, "Why'd you come back?"

"I talked to Harry, and he told me," He took me by the waist, "that I shouldn't waste the last three days I'm gonna have with you sulking in a cramped bed room with another man." I smiled; I always knew Harry was a cool guy.

"So that means?"

"That means, that for the rest of the night, were gonna do stuff."

"Do what?" I laughed, "It's 9:00 in Aldabourne. Everything is closed, or..." He cut me off, be kissing me softly.

"Well, there's one thing." I noted, he laughed. He kissed me again, and I rolled one of 12 other rather large weights off my stomach. Just 11 more an I might just end up with only one ulcer.

Well, I said the day was horrible. But, I didn't say the night turned out bad.

* * *

OH! AN END TO CHAPTER 12! 


	13. If I lay here, If I just lay here

A/N: Aw, thank you everyone! Sorry for the wait, but school absolutely rules this year! BUT IT'S TAKING OVER MY LIFE! And with Theatre starting up again. And all this "Boy drama" starting up again. I just didn't have time. But today...OH GLORIOUS TODAY, I DID have time! So I hope you all enjoy, since it took many weeks, brainstorming sessions with Shannon and several cups of coffee to write this freakin thing.

Oh, and I might as well post this now. I don't know, how many of you out there watch a little known show called "_Grey's Anatomy"_, but in this chapter, there's gonna be some lines in the story that are similar to one of the show's episode. If you've seen the show religiously, like me, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, then just get reading. Oh, and at the end, I have a little treat for all of you. It's the song **"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol**. I feel that it sets the mood for the entire story. So, enjoy everyone. :D

By the way, Ya'll are probably gonna hate me after this chapter. I just know it...

* * *

The following morning, to my dismay, I awoke early. I planned on seeing the practice jump, since Dick asked me to watch it. Like all the other times I've been woken up early, I was crabby, but since he asked me I felt obligated to go see it. The other girls wanted to go too. Well, most of the girls. Loraine, still being anti-social, decided to sleep in.

We all walked as a group to where most of the crowd was gathering. Civilians weren't allowed on the base, since Churchill and Eisenhower were all there. But, you could still see pretty much everything, from every single angle. The girls tried to stay together, but each girl broke away to get a better view. I wandered around to try and find the best spot.

"Meg!" a squeaky voice yelled. I whipped around to see who yelled. I couldn't find anyone, so I looked down.

"Up here!" It yelled again. I looked up, still found nothing. "Up here! Up..." It huffed, "Look on the roof!" It cried. I looked up, and used my hand to shield my eyes from the glittering sun. Through squinted eyes, I could make out a girl sitting off the side of a rooftop. It was the place Dick was staying at.

"Elaine?" I asked, "What are you doing up there?"

"The view is beautiful up here, and you get away from all the smelly people. Well, are you going to join me or not?" Elaine declared.

"How do I get up there?"

"There's a ladder around the side of the building. Climb up that." I started to walk over to the side of the building, and found a cast iron ladder leading up to the roof. I started to climb, and I got to about 4 steps away from the top, when I realized that...I'm afraid of heights.

I made the biggest mistake, and looked down. I was a story in the air, not very far up. But it still made my sweat heavily. My palms began to slip off the step, so I gripped it as hard as I could. I took a deep breath and slowly climbed up to the next step. My hands made it to the next step, but as I drug my feet up I tried not to think about my fear. I tried to think about random things, like food or dogs. I made it to the next step perfectly fine. So, my confidence built up. I moved to the next step with more haste, but I guess I went a little too fast. Since my foot slipped and I lost my shoe.

I screamed. Elaine came running over to the ladder and looked down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." I trembled, "Just lost my shoe, that's all."

"Well, hurry up, they're about to start jumping." Elaine walked away, rolling her eyes. I started again, since I only had one more step to go, but I went more slowly. I threw my leg over the side of the wall, and walked over to Elaine. She gave me a good up down, and started to shake her head. I sat down next to her.

"You don't like heights do you?" She asked. I shook my head shamefully. She started to laugh.

"So why did you choose this building?" I asked.

"Choose? I live here."

"Really? Huh..." I shrugged, suddenly I remembered something, "Wait, is that why you always said 'He was right about you'? Because you talked to Dick all the time, didn't you?" Elaine started to grin madly.

"Took you long enough." I looked at her intently. She shifted her eyes back and forth. "What?" she cried.

"What else did he say about me?" I asked. Elaine started to laugh.

"Oh lord..." She chuckled, a roaring sound started to fill the air. "Oh look it's starting." Over in the distance, there were several C-47's lined up and they started to fly up into the air. They made a circle, until they reached the proper height for jumping. Soon, the sky was filled with perfect V shaped formations of men falling from planes.

I watched in amazement, thinking it was the coolest thing ever. I even thought that I wanted to do it once. But then I remembered the height thing, and threw that out of my mind quickly. Soon, the festivities were over, and the crowd started to dissipate back to their normal everyday doings. Elaine started to go down the ladder. She looked back at me.

"Well, aren't you coming? There's still a lot to be done today, it is only 9." She said, walking down the ladder. I got up and looked over the side, Elaine had already made it down, and she was holding my shoe. I sighed, and started to slowly go down the ladder. I guess I was going to slow for miss Elaine, since she kept sighing and grumbling.

"Any day now.." Elaine huffed. I looked down and gave her a scathing look.

"Give me a freaking minute. Christ." I hissed. I finally made it down, and Elaine looked bored.

"Finally." She sighed, pushing my shoe into my hands. I put the shoe back on, and we walked away. We said our goodbyes, and walked our separate ways. I reached the base, and tried to get back to the hospital. But there was a crowd blocking the entrance. I walked closer, and moved around the people as best I could. I said excuse me at first, but people weren't moving. So I did what any normal teenager would do, I plowed through the crowd, until I got to the door.

"Ah, and here she is." Colonel Sink said loudly. He motioned to me, as the three men with him turned around. I went wide-eyed. Here I was, face to face with three of history's most prominent people. Winston Churchill, General Eisenhower, and General Taylor. Man, I wish I'd have worn better clothes.

"Sirs, this is Megan Stein. One of the best nurses the Red Cross has to offer." Colonel Sink declared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stein." Ike smiled, holding out his hand. I think I was star struck or something, since I wasn't saying anything. I shook Churchill and Taylor's hands also. Sink continued to go on and on about Marge and me. I was so fascinated, since the only place I've ever seen these guys before is in my textbooks or History books. Now I was meeting them face-to-face. Of course, if I ever told anybody back home, I'd probably be called crazy face and no one would talk to me. But yeah.

"Where are you from, girl?" General Taylor asked. I shook myself and tried to remember where Stein lived.

"Um, Mount Airy, North Carolina, sir." I answered.

"Really? So how's the sport's season been going?" Ike asked. I tried not to laugh.

"Uh, I really don't know, sir. Sports isn't one of my forte's." I laughed, "No wait, I take that back. I do enjoy playing baseball once in a while. But that's the extent of my sports knowledge."

"Uh huh, that's nice." Then a cameraman showed up and the four men posed. I was confused, but then the man told me to smile. Photo Op's are so funny.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have a lot left to do this morning. It was nice meeting all of you." I said, and I ventured inside the hospital. Standing behind the door, looking out the window was Loraine and Doreen admiring the crowd.

"You'd think it was Cary Grant standing out there." Doreen said, walking away from the window.

"It's only bloody Churchill." Loraine sighed, leaning against the window.

"Oh by the way, Meg. One of Sink's orderlies left something for you and Marge. It's on your bed." Doreen noted. I nodded, and walked to my bed. I looked around and saw the package. I opened it quickly, and found a military green authorized uniform. Which consisted of a green button up, pants (PANTS!), and boots with a pair of socks.

"Do you think they'll let us blouse our boots too, just like the boys?" Marge asked, biting into an apple. She was standing right behind me. I didn't even hear her come in.

"I hope so. We'd look kinda stupid with a bunch of guys whose pants were bloused, and ours weren't." I said weakly. Marge shrugged, and walked over to her bed. She fingered the homemade sign that designated our beds.

"They sure have made themselves at home." She said harshly, continuing to finger the sign. I looked at the one at the end of my bed. What was there before, a sign that plainly said Ms. Megan Stein of North Carolina now was a loopy lettered sign that read, Mrs. Loraine Bigsby of Oxford. We haven't even left the place, and they've already taken our beds...mangy bitches.

* * *

"Hey guys, uh Sink wants you back at his office ASAP." Cindy said, leaning into the room. We nodded, and walked down to Sink's place. We arrived in the usual boring headquarters, the usual orderly sitting behind his desk, the usual oak hardwood chairs seating me and Marge, and the usual Sink sitting behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Sink proclaimed.

"Good afternoon, sir." We said in unison.

"So, how have the two new nurses been getting along?"

"Well, they've already taken our beds" I muttered softly. Marge elbowed me in the arm.

"Moving along, now we are to discuss your departure to aid our men, or rather the heroic undertaking that will hopefully liberate those under Hitler's power. I know it sounds daunting but you two will be surrounded by some of the best trained soldiers the U.S. has to offer, after all I should know I trained them to be the best of the best!" Sink declared. I snorted loudly, Marge and Sink glared.

"Now, Megan. You know as well as I do that this is dangerous. So I expect that you two have written, as much as they are depressing, your wills. Just incase you don't come back." Sink commented darkly. Marge took in a sharp breath, and started to silently cry. "Now don't get teary, Marge, it's only necessary."

I started to pat on Marge's shoulder.

" Look, I'm really sorry I have to put you through this right now, but your husband made a commitment, when he agreed to go into basic training and by God he is an amazing soldier, I know he'd be proud of you. It's not everyday, women get to go out and kick some Kraut ass, you know." He smiled, " Your husband requested that I'd keep you as safe as possible but allow you to do your job, but I can't always follow through to that. You're one of the best nurses we've got, Berch, we can't have some inexperienced, replacement, hastily patchin' up our men. Now I don't want to be gettin' all teary, now, so I'll finish up here. Good Luck and God Bless you both. You're dismissed"

"Yes sir." We said sadly, rising from our chairs. We walked out of the hall into the open sunlight

So tomorrow, I'll be leaving this place, possibly, forever.

"Might as well start packing, huh?" Marge commented. I thought about going with her. But I needed to talk to Dick. I don't know why. I just have this gut feeling that I just had to talk to him, and it had to be right now.

"No, I'ma...go for a walk, I'll catch you later." I trailed.

"Ok." She shrugged. She walked away, and I started to head down the opposite direction. I made it halfway down a street, not knowing where I was going.

"Hey" a man jumped out. I jumped about ninety feet in the air, and screamed. The man grabbed me. It was Nick. I grabbed my heart.

"Oh," I gulped," God, you scared the crap outta me." Nick let go of me.

"Sorry, I just saw you coming down the road. So I thought it was a good opportunity to talk about our leaving." Nick said.

"Our leaving? What the hell are you talking about? I leave tomorrow." I said, agitated.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean when we leave here. For good. You know, back to..."He whispered, "2006.". I fell silent. I completely blanked out. I've just been so caught up with everything else that's been going on, that I've totally forgotten about actually going back home.

"Well " I looked around; it looked like no one else was around, "Nick, these things take time. There's so many calculations that need to be made, and it has to be done at the right time." That was total BS right there. Nick gave me a good look up and down. Then he snorted loudly.

"You do realize what month it is right?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, It's March." I wiggled my nose.

"And what major invasion occurs in exactly four months?"

"D-day."

"Ah good, you're not as retarded as I thought you were," I gave him the look from hell, "Well, see this little invasion thing? Yeah, I'm not doing it. Because you're gonna get me outta here just in time for me to head back home and catch the next flight to New York. So if you leave tomorrow, I'll be stuck here. And I'll tell them that I refuse to partake in any sort of invasion. Then they'll try me for treason, and shoot me right between the eyes."

"You can't do that, that'll change history. And it'll screw up the future for the both of us." I scowled.

"Really? And how are you so sure?"

"I don't know...I've just seen Back to The Future about 38 times. But your plan sounds completely idiotic. I have to leave tomorrow, I can't just choose to stay behind." He started to laugh evilly.

"Oh, dear. Now see I wasn't _asking _you to stay behind. I'm _making_ you stay behind to help me." I backed away about 10 feet.

"What's gotten into you, Nick? You weren't like this before.." I said baffled by his behavior.

"Oh see, that's where you wrong once again. That whole innocent, wounded animal trip I was putting on you, was all an act. Just to get you to do what I want. But I see my plan has backfired, so now I have to resort to force." Nick said. I gulped.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Its quite simple, I hate it here. These men are so incompetent. The women make me gag. And, I absolutely despise running. Back home, my parents were forcing me into the military. Because my grades were good enough to get into any college I wanted. But they didn't have the money. As it turns out though, they did have the money to send me to college, with plenty left over. They lied to me, and they were gonna pawn me off to the freakin' military. But, I wasn't going to stand for it. So, I had them...oh what's a good word for this?.. 'Off-ed'" He laughed devilishly, I gasped. "Oh don't look so surprised. I was bound to kill my parents, or at least that's what that fortune teller said back where I was 8. Anyways, I went to the bank, posing as my father, cashed out both of their accounts. Took the money to Chicago, and spent about two weeks there. My plane to New York was gonna leave the next day. But I ended up going to a show, and coming here to the past."

"You're...you're a monster." I gapped. He grinned madly.

"So now, my dear Megan, you're gonna stay behind and figure out a way for me to get my ass outta here. Or, I'll kill you." I gasped, covering my mouth. "Oh and don't even _think _about telling your "wonder boy" Winters, or I'll kill him too. Clear?" He warned. I nodded, shaking. "Good. See you tomorrow." And he walked away. I began to heave.

Oh my god, this is insane. How could someone do this? I knew there were some insane people out there, but I didn't expect one of them to be transferred back in time. That's just my luck. How dare he threaten me? How dare he threaten Dick? Oh my god, he threatened me. He's gonna kill me. He's just insane enough to do it. He killed his own goddamn parents for Christ's sake. This man has no regard for human life. I have to sit down.

I walked, or stumbled, back to the hospital deathly pale. I walked inside, and passed the girls. They looked me up and down, and followed behind me. I walked into the bedroom, and clonked down on my bed.

"Uh, Megan?" Doreen asked, "Megan?" I didn't look up. I stayed focused on one central spot in the room. I thought about everything that had just happened. Dick is in danger. I'm in even more danger. I have a huge decision to make. Do I stay and help out this animal of a man? Or do I tell Dick or Colonel Sink and have Nick taken care of?

I _will not _subject myself to that man. I will not help him. But I wont tell Dick, cause that only puts him in more risk than he already is. So, I have to do something. Something that I don't want to do.

"I have to talk to him," I said hoarsely.

"What was that?" Lily asked. I stood up.

"I'll be back soon." I said darkly.

* * *

I went back to the house where Dick and Harry were housed up in. The lights were still on, so I knocked on the door. Elaine opened the door.

"Oh hi Megan." Elaine opened.

"Can I see Dick?" I asked weakly. Elaine made a face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just please, let me see Dick." Elaine shrugged, and walked upstairs. I stood outside the door, trembling not from the cold. Dick walked out the door, greeting me with a smile.

"Hi." His smiled diminished away, when he saw my face. I think I must have gone, if it was humanly possible, paler. "What's wrong?" I heaved a deep breath.

"Dick," I trembled, "we...we..we have to stop seeing each other." I didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"What?" He hissed.

"I can't tell you why. We just have to stop seeing each other." I still didn't look up at him.

"If you really mean what you're saying, then you'll look me in the eyes." He affirmed. I didn't look up. "Megan, look me in the eyes." He ordered. I still didn't. "Megan." I finally looked up.

"Dick, we have to stop seeing each other. We have to break up." I said shakily.

"Why? Give me a logical reason."

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if I do, you'll die." I said loudly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if we stay together, your gonna get hurt. Horribly hurt, and I don't want that."

"What, is there another man, or something?" Dick said madly.

"No, there's no other man. There's a whole story behind this, but I can't tell you. Because, if I do, then we'll both be killed. " I told sadly, "Just forget about me, ok? It's in our best interest if we both just stop thinking about each other. Or doing anything that involves the other person. This is only for the best." Dick was quiet for a long time. Finally he sighed heavily.

"If you just wanted to leave me, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to make up some crazy story about you and me being killed." Dick said hatefully.

"I didn't make it up. Honestly, I didn't. You'll know the truth soon, but for now the truth is dangerous. I'm dangerous. I don't want to see you dead, Dick. Because that'll, that'll kill me." I stated, tears forming behind my eyes.

"Megan, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. If I die, then that's god's plan for me. I'll be alright, you don't have to worry." Dick cooed. I huffed.

"What about me?" I started angrily, tears falling from my eyes, "what about me?"

"Megan.." Dick started, sadly.

"No, I get it. You'll be fine. You'll be ok. But what about me, when you die?" I cried, "So please, for me? Will you just please stay away from me, for me? Because if you die, Dick, I'll never be able to forgive you."

"For being killed?" He asked.

"No! For making me love you!" I cried.

"Oh Megan." Dick miserably stated.

"Please Dick? Please stop seeing me? Please?" I cried.

"..Ok, Ok, I'll stop seeing you."

"Dick, I'm so sorry. I hope one day you'll forgive me for this," I kissed him softly, one last time, "Goodbye Dick." I sobbed. I turned around and ran away. I ran and ran, till I couldn't stand it anymore. I stopped next to a building and cried. I cried myself away, underneath the pale moonlight, next to several dirty trashcans and rats.

"That was a wise decision you made." A voice said behind a shadow. He stepped out of the darkness, to reveal that it was Nick. "But, I'll never be able to understand this emotion that you people call 'compassion'." I sniffed, and wiped away the tears. He walked closer towards me, knelt down to my level, and helped me wipe away my tears. I flinched at his touch. He stood up, and held out his hand.

"Come, we have work to do."

* * *

_We'll do it all _

_Everything _

_On our own _

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_I don't quite know _

_How to say _

_How I feel _

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

_

OMG, THAT CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER! I hope you all don't kill me!

MAJOR CREDIT AND PROPS OUT TO MAH GIRL Dancing En Pointe! woo!


	14. Your Guardian Angel

A/N: OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I know you all hate me now. You must, because I've neglected you guys for way too long. School has pretty much taken over, especially since I now have straight A's. WOOHA!...Oh wait, never mind, I have a C in 11th Lit because I got an F on my "Of Mice and Men" Thesis paper. Jeez, I hated that book. Well, No, I loved the book, hated the essay. Anyways, I should just shut up and let you guys read, because that's what all good authors do. Let their readers read.

P.S HAPPY HALLOWEEN HOOKAS! HERE'S SOME OF THE NASTY PEANUT BUTTER CANDY! You know the nasty black and orange wrapped candy that all the mean old lady's give out? Yeah. By the way, who else is going out trick or treating? Hey, I may be 16, but by god I STILL WANT THAT FREE CANDY!

* * *

I took one look at his outstretched hand, and mad a very bold, but not well thought out, move.

"No."

"Excuse me?" He sounded cold. I didn't look at him, my central focus stayed on the brick wall across the way.

"I said, No, I'm not helping you." My tone sounded strong, but I felt so weak. Nick let out a heavy sigh.

"I told you what was gonna happen if you didn't help me." He pulled something out of his pocket, and flipped it open. I shifted my head slightly, to look at him.

"I know, but I'd rather die than help a monster like yourself." I could sense that he was getting angry. Suddenly, he viscously grabbed my by the neck and threw me against the wall.

"If that's how you want it bitch, fine." He placed a cold, sharp blade against my neck, "Your welcome." He pressed harder on the blade. Racing through my mind, were thoughts of death. What would happen to me if Nick actually killed me? Would my brain be transferred back to my body? Or would I perish along with my aunt?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand ripped Nick away from me, and pinned him against the wall. The incident shocked and stunned both Nick and I. It woke me from my dazed expression. The switchblade in Nick's hand fell from his grasp. The dark cloaked the man that ultimately saved me from my demise. So I had no idea who he was. But his voice is what revealed him to both of us.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Talbert?" Nix growled.

The thought of Nix saving me blew my mind. For one, how peculiar is it hat he was just randomly walking around at night, when everyone else was preparing for the next morning? He was probably out trying to find more liquor. Nix tightened his grip on Nick, and turned his head sideways.

"Megan, you ok?" I didn't answer immediately. I was still stunned, "Megan?" He said loudly.

"Yeah. I'm...uh, I'm fine...I think." I felt my neck, there was a little scratch there, but not too life threatening. I could feel a little bit of blood coming out.

"You didn't answer me, what the hell is wrong with you, Floyd?" Nix growled again. Nick shook himself, and looked Nix dead in the eye.

"You really wanna know what's wrong with me? Fine." Nick started, and I listened intently, " It all started one New Year's Eve, and I found I was somewhere unfamiliar..."

It hit me like a freaking truck. He was gonna out himself and me. He was gonna tell Nix that we were from 2006.

"Then, this girl yells out of nowhere that were the only two from the year..."

"NO!" I yelled, both their attentions on me, "Oh! I'm bleeding pretty badly over here. OW!" I faked. Nix gave me an odd look, and Nick just looked annoyed.

"Oh, I barely cut you."

"Shut up." Nix ordered.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you fag." Nick said angrily. Nix looked perplexed.

"I'm a...cigarette?" Nix questioned

"Hey, don't call him a fag, you fag," I yelled.

"Don't call me a fag you fucking bitch." Nick yelled back.

"Don't call her a bitch." Nix ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, Gaylord."

Amidst the fighting and yelling, a bright white light appeared above out heads. I shut up, and looked up. Nix looked over at me, and looked up too. Nix let go of Nick, and Nick looked up too. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew over us. Two forms burst out from the light, and a thick fog settled over the forms. I can't make them out yet, but I'm kind of freaking out. Since for one, I was almost killed. Two, a huge white thing just came out of nowhere. And three, two forms have burst out of said white thing. After today, I think I'm gonna need some new pants.

* * *

The fog started to dissipate and part away from the two forms. I was on the brink of having a coronary heart attack. I waited for the forms to walk towards us, but there was nothing. No footsteps at all. We looked up and found that the forms were not walking at all, hell they didn't even have freaking legs. I started screaming, because when you see something floating before you, the first thing that comes to mind is scream.

"Shhs, my little _scheinkeit_" A deep voice spoke in Yiddish. I stopped, because I knew exactly what he was saying. I grew up being yelled at by my father in Yiddish on a daily basis. But this particular word, dad rarely used. _Scheinkeit. _It means Beauty. My mother would use this to soothe me when I was crying or if I was sad. "Shhs, _klein_ _Scheinkeit" _She would whisper in my ear. This one word soothed me enough to stop screaming. The shape that talked appeared and it was a man. A man dressed in a military uniform, with the exception of the legs. I looked at him, swearing up and down that I have seen him before. It was bugging me how much I recognized who this guy was. Finally it hit me. This guy knew me because this guy actually turned out to be, my great uncle Joe.

"Yes, it is true. I am your uncle...well _great _uncle." Uncle Joe said. I looked at him in shock; none of us had said anything. The two boys next to me were frozen solid.

"Yes, I can read your mind, Megan." Uncle Joe laughed. My mouth dropped. This is absolutely insane. This guy is supposed to be dead, not visiting his younger sister or me randomly in the past. I was about to ask Uncle Joe why he was here, but the second form started to take shape too.

"Joey! Are you finished yet?!" A young girl's voice squawked out. All of our attentions were on this girl, who was taking her shape too. She shaped herself into a 15-year-old Asian girl. With long, sleek black hair, and dark eyes. I couldn't tell if she was short or not, hence the whole no legs thing. The boys were still frozen solid, and I was still pondering why these two were here.

"Adrienne would you please stop calling me that? Especially in front of the mortals." Uncle Joe said sternly.

"Sooory, _Joe._" Adrienne hissed, "It's just that you take so freaking long. Just because we're dead for all of eternity, doesn't mean that you get all of eternity to interact with the mortals. Gall!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. I do have the authority to turn you over to the big man." Uncle Joe warned.

"Uh-oh. What's that beeping I'm hearing? Is that the..? Yes, it's the NARK ALARM." Adrienne over dramatized, even using hand motions. Uncle Joe wagged a finger at her, and she just scoffed. She turned away, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," She said suddenly, more modest, "Oh, hello." Then she started to ogle Nix. Which made me throw up in my mouth. Nix was finally out of frozen mode, and was now in full freaked out mode. No, not because two ghosts were in front of us arguing. No, it was because a 15-year-old ghost was ogling a 25-year-old married man. Nix looked over at me for help. I gave him a sympathetic look, because I honestly didn't know how to help him.

"Anyways, Megan, we have come for several purposes tonight. One of which, includes that young man over there" Uncle Joe pointed to Nick, "Speaking of which, lets just get this over with now." Uncle Joe snapped his fingers and Nick was floating in front of him. Nick started screaming, and carrying on.

"Nick Williams, by the almightily power of God, I have been sent down here to condemn you for your dishonorable crimes. Your mother and father are in Heaven right now, talking to God about what should be done with you. But God has found it in his enormous heart to treat you with the up most respect. Even though you are one of the most disrespectful creatures he has ever created, God still has love in his heart for you. So instead of going to hell, Where you should be going in the first place, you will now be returned to your original body." Uncle Joe laid down a freaking bombshell. Nick started to scream again, but out of joy.

"Don't think that you'll be let off Scott free. Oh hell no, see. God controls everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. The past, the present and the future. So, when you are returned to your original state, the local authorities will be waiting right out side to take you away, to face you imminent doom. You will be locked in prison, put on trial, and will be sentenced to life in prison for double murder. You will spend away the rest of your days in an 8 by 11 foot cell with a serial rapist named Chester. Nicknamed Chester the Molester. Enjoy the rest of your life, Nicholas." Uncle Joe commended. Nick started to protest, but Uncle Joe snapped his fingers. Another flash of light engulfed the alleyway. And just like that, Nick Williams was gone. Forever. Out of my life.

I looked at Uncle Joe astonished. He winked, and took a deep breath. Which I questioned, because he is a ghost after all, or Angel I suppose since he came down here to do God's bitch work. I thought about asking him to snap me back into my original body too. But, He already read my mind.

"Megan, I can't do that. That is not the plan that God has placed out for you. God basically wants you to tough it out." Uncle Joe said. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Uncle Joe?" I asked.

"Yes, Megan?"

"What's gonna happen to Floyd?"

"Well, God replaced Floyd with his original body just seconds ago. And he gave Floyd back all of his original memories. So basically, everything is back to normal for Floyd Talbert."

"Good. Floyd is a good man."

"Yes, Floyd is a good man. But it's so sad sometimes to see such family lines turn that sour." Uncle Joe said sadly. We stood in silence. Until Adrienne spoke up.

"Joey? Are you almost done? Because I want some time alone with Mr. Nix." Adrienne said playfully. Uncle Joe looked horrified. He swooped over and grabbed Adrienne away from Nix.

"Not in a million years, will you and him ever happen. Ever." Uncle Joe said, "The age gap is too astronomical." Adrienne looked outraged.

"Age is just a number. Besides your own Great Niece is dating a guy is who is at least twice her age." Adrienne exclaimed.

"Was dating." I said softly. Nix looked over at me.

"Was?" He questioned.

"Which was foolish Megan, because Nick was planning on killing both of you anyways even if you found him a way out of there or not. He was extremely jealous of you two. Because he could sense that you two had a great bond together that could never be broken. Unless something deadly interfered with it. And he loved to interfere." I was horrified. So I had made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with Dick at all. How could I have been so stupid?

"You were not being stupid, Megan. You were merely protecting the thing that you loved the most." Uncle Joe commented.

"Uncle Joe, can I never think of anything anymore without you commenting?" I asked harshly.

"Sorry.." Uncle Joe said softly.

"Joey, you are taking way too long with the mortals! Hurry it up all ready!" Adrienne hissed with a hint of hurt in her voice. I think she was still upset that she couldn't get with Nix.

"Oh right." Uncle Joe exclaimed, "The second thing that almighty God has sent us down here for us to do is to take another name off the list. Since we had such trouble with Nicholas, he was removed from the list. Making another person first in line for...transfer." Uncle Joe said cautiously.

"Transfer? You don't mean..?" I started.

"I'm sorry, Megan for putting this burden on you. But I promise this guy won't be as bad as the last one. We now have a new pre-screaming procedure. And this guy passed with flying colors." Uncle Joe commented light-heartedly.

"Joey, are you finished yet?!" Adrienne complained.

"Adrienne, you spoiled little brat, I command you to stop calling me Joey and you will wait patiently while I deal with the 'mortals' which also happens to be my family member, OK?" Uncle Joe growled. Adrienne whimpered, and waited patiently.

"Anyways, I'm sorry Megan, but he's your new project now." Uncle Joe floated down to my level and kissed me on the forehead, "See you on the other side, _klein Scheinkeit." _And with that, Uncle Joe motioned for Adrienne. She moaned "Finally", after which she received a stern look. And with a snap, they were both gone.

* * *

What did her mean by transfer? Did he mean another person was going to be transferred from the future into the past? This is WAY too much stuff to try and comprehend in one day.

All of a sudden, Nix made a horrible gurgling noise. I looked over at him, and he started to cough madly. Then he collapsed on the ground. I ran over to his side, and tried to revive him. But nothing was working. His heart was still beating, but he wasn't breathing, if that makes any sense.

Suddenly, another flash of purple light filled the alleyway. I stood up and cried out "Again?!". After the fog parted away, and Nix was visible again, I knelt down next to him.

"Nix, Nix?" I asked, hitting the sides of his cheeks lightly. I started to shake him, and continued to hit him across the face.

"Nix, come on. Wake up, Nix." I said defiantly. Suddenly, Nix shook awake and looked at me with a crazy expression.

"Oh, Nix, your ok." I sighed, holding my heart. Nix's eyes grew even more bug eyed then ever.

"Nix? What's wrong?" I asked. Nix continued to look at me with the crazed expression. Finally, he spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Who the _hell_ is Nix?"

* * *

OH MY GOD, I FINALLY FREAKING UPDATED, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? AND I MADE NICK GO AWAY AND BE RAPED FOR EVER AND EVER BY A FELLOW INMATE! YAY! LOL

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!


	15. This Is How I Disappear

Whoa, it's been a long time. Really long. Too long. Good god, I am terrible. But, sadly, my education comes before my fic's. Anyways, I finished first semester with a flourish. I got a D on my genetics final, but I ended up with a B for the class. But my other finals, even my honors courses, I got A'S! Is that even possible for Megan? And with Christmas being on MONDAY, what more can a 16 year old ask for?

Oh, and I think I'm gonna update three times this weekend. You know, for a surprise Christmas present! WOOO!!

* * *

I looked at him in utter disbelief.

"No way."

Nix, or the man now occupying Nix's body, continued to stare me down.

"You didn't answer me..." He started, but I cut him off.

"No freaking way" I muttered standing up, "Again?!" I cried towards the sky.

"Listen lady, if you don't tell me what's going on here, I'll...,"He said.

"What? Attempt to kill me too?" I said sardonically.

"Excuse me?"

I looked "New Nix" in the eye, how can I explain this?

"What's your name?" I asked

"Zak." He said, standing up.

"Well, Zak, we live in a very cruel world, where a very cruel god reigns over us."

"Is this relevant?" Zak asked impatiently.

"My god you are like Nix." I said annoyed.

"Who's Nix!" Zak yelled.

"I'm getting there, jeez. Anyways, god is a cruel creature. And his way of showing he has absolute power over us, he likes to be a little bitch and play jokes on us. And god's way of joking around isn't whoopee cushions and rubber chickens, it's wars, famine and fucking time travel." I said cynically, Zak looked absolutely perplexed. "Basically, what I'm saying is that, Zak, you are no longer in the year 2006. But yet the year 1944. Any questions?" I finished. Zak looked ready to faint.

"Just one question." He gulped.

"Yes?"

"Who in the world is Nix?" He asked softly.

"Ah yes, you are occupying the body of Lewis Nixon." I said, holding back my tone of sarcasm. Zak looked even more stunned before, if that was humanly possible.

"Nu-uh." was all he said.

"What is he your grandpa or something?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." I fake smiled, no longer able to control my sarcasm. I looked at my watch; it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Ok, I really have to go to bed. I've had a long freaking day." I started to walk away, "If you have any more questions, don't ask them now."

"Wait, wait! Your not just gona leave me here are you?" Zak asked desperately.

"Really? You're gonna beg? No, I have to leave. I've gotta be outta here really early in the morning. And the last thing I need is to babysit a grown man."

"Just take me to my house or something? Please?"

"Problem is, I don't know where Nix is living right now." I shrugged.

But, lucky enough for Zak, a trooper happened to be walking by.

"Anything wrong here, Miss?... Megan? What are you doing out so late?" Jewish Joe asked.

"Funny, I'd ask you the same thing. Anyways, Lieutenant Nixon here had too much of the "happy sauce" tonight and forgot his way home. Luckily, you're here to take him back." I shoved Zak over to Joe. "Oh and uh, watch out, he's a little frisky tonight." I whispered in Joe's ear, but Zak heard me and shot me daggers.

"Alright, well you should be getting some sleep Megan, you've gotta leave early. Goodnight." Joe winked.

"Night Joe."

"Ok, Lieutenant, Let's get you home. Hey, I'm watching those hands." And with that, I went immediately back to the hospital. I was tired of feeling. I was tired in general. I didn't even change my clothes; I just collapsed on my bed and passed out.

* * *

"Megan? Megan! Wake up!"

I awoke to someone yelling at me. I cracked open a sleep and make-up covered eye. It was Marge.

"Come on, Megan! It's 7:30! You have a half and hour to get ready!" Marge exclaimed, running around gathering her things. I slowly sat up, not quite taking in all what she said. Suddenly, it hit me like a freaking car. I was leaving Aldabourne, to get ready for D-Day.

I shot up off that bed and started to throw all of my things into my giant, government issued, bag.

"Why didn't you try to wake me up earlier?!" I cried.

"I just woke up like four minutes ago!" Marge yelled.

"Marge!"

"I'm sorry!" We continued to gather our things as quickly as possible. It took us ten minutes to actually find and pack all of our things. Marge attempted to fix herself up. I looked in the mirror at my self. Good lord, I looked horrible. I had dried make-up running down my face. And that cut that Nick made in my neck was now a scab. I continued to look at my face, till I remembered why I looked that terrible.

I had broken up with Dick only hours before. And it was a huge mistake.

I gasped, which startled Marge.

"Jesus Megan, what's wrong now?" Marge asked.

I have exactly 15 minutes to make everything better with Dick and me.

"I have to go, I'll be back." I said walking out of the hospital.

"But Megan, we have 15 minutes! I'm not packing the rest of your stuff! Megan!" Marge yelled back at me. But I tuned her out. I tuned everyone out, I was focused on putting Dick and me back together.

I started running toward the grocery store, where he was living. I ran as fast as I possibly could, I had to make it on time, I just had to.

I reached the store, and saw Harry standing outside of it.

"Harry!" I yelled, he turned around, "Harry, good thing I caught you. Listen, I need to talking to Dick." I panted.

"I think you've done enough talking, Megan." Harry said sarcastically, turning away.

"Hey, I'm not joking around. I really need to talk to him." I ordered, turning him around.

"I wasn't joking around. Who said I was joking around?"

"Will you just go get him please?" I pleaded.

"He's not here" Harry sighed.

"Then tell me where he is."

"Megan, listen. Just stay out of it. You told him it was over, so it's over. Let bygones be bygones. " Harry cooed.

"No! No, It's not over. I made a mistake, I'm here to fix it." I yelled.

"Megan, don't go and see him. I was up with him all night, I've never seen him so down. Don't make it harder on him than it already is."

"I made a mistake, I just need to tell him it was a mistake. I need you to tell him it was a mistake." I wavered.

"Meg, It's over."

"No, It's not over."

"It's over."

"Fine, will you please just tell him that I made a mistake? Please?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Suddenly, a jeep slid up next to Harry and me. In it were two soldiers and Marge.

"Come on, Meg." Marge ordered.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"See ya, Megan." I jumped into the back of the jeep. Before we sped off, I looked at Harry.

"Remember." I said. Harry nodded. And I was off. Leaving Aldabourne. Marge turned towards me.

"Saying good-bye to Dick?" She asked. I don't know what triggered it, maybe it was the 'good-bye' part, but tears started to form behind my eyes.

"Sort of." I trembled. Marge put my head on her shoulder, and started to pet my head. I started to silently cry on her shoulder.

* * *

So wow, this chapter was really short. And it came out looking really drunk looking.

BUT YOU JUST WAIT! I'M UPDATING AGAIN!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!


	16. My Eyes Burn

Ok, So this chapter is going to be written very drunkenly and unconventionally. I'm thinking most first-person stories don't do this, since it is supposed to be a first- person story anyways. But, I'm mixing it up a bit. But only for one chapter. I'm changing the POV from Megan's to Dick's, because, I just want to have Dick in the story before he's not seen for a long time. Basically, it starts to when they break up, up until, well whenever. Just read and see.

Oh and some of the characters are gonna act like douches in this. They're not really douches in real life, I just needed some conflict.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

_Dick's POV_

She's not really doing this. Is she? Is she really breaking up with me? She tells me she loves me, but she breaks up with me? This is beyond crazy.

And that 'murderer' story of hers? What is that all about? I know she said, not to look into it but come on. Who in their right mind would believe that?

I should send someone to watch her. Nix is upstairs, he needs to leave anyways. Maybe I'll send him.

I slowly walked inside the Barnes' store, and up the stairs leading to my room. I walked sluggishly into the room, where Nix and Harry were both soundly playing cards.

"So what's new with Megan?" Nix asked, not looking up for their game. I slowly sat down on the bed across from them.

"She broke up with me." I said. Harry immediately looked up.

"What? What in the world for!" He asked

"She said, she didn't want to see me die." I said blankly, keeping my gaze on the floor. The room got deathly quiet.

"Well, are you alright?" Nix asked. I waited a bit before I answered, since I had to gather my thoughts to determine if I actually was all right.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Eventually" I sighed.

"Look, I can stay here, if it's alright. You know, if you wanna talk, or something." Nix offered.

"No, no, it's alright, Nix. I just have a favor to ask you."

"Yeah, anything." Nix said.

"Could you...could you go and check up on her. She looked pretty bad when she was leaving, I wanna make sure she made it back to the hospital ok."

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks bud." Nix stood up and walked over to me.

"Now, if you wanna talk, just come to me. We can help you get through this." Nix said.

"Thanks." I said. Nix walked out the door. Harry and me were left in the room, along with the awkward silence. Harry coughed.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I sighed, and folded my hands in my lap.

"I will...eventually. But right now, I just wanna gather my thoughts." I wavered.

"Ok, I'm here if you need me." Harry said. I scooted up the bed, and leaned against the wall. I let my head hang low. I started to think, which is always my downfall.

Why did she break up with me? Was it me? I must've done something wrong to make her just out of nowhere break up with me.

Several hours had passed, and I was still sitting on the bed with my head hung low.

"You know, these things. You think it's the worst thing that'll ever happen to you. But, with time, you'll get over it." Harry advised. I looked up.

"Harry, what does it mean when a girl breaks your heart, but tells you she loves you after the fact?" I asked. Harry looked perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Megan said she didn't want to see me die, because it'd kill her. Because she loves me. Then she broke up with me. What does this mean?" Harry put on his thinking face and waited a bit till he answered.

"Well, Dick, I honestly don't know. But if she says she loves you, Then Megan loves you." Harry said. I lowered my head again. My chest started hurting really badly. We were silent for a long time.

"Is is supposed to hurt this much?" I asked, not looking up.

"The human heart baffles us all." Harry said. Silence took the room once more.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not talk for the rest of the night?" I asked not looking up.

"Sure thing, buddy."

And for several more hours, we sat up. No talking, just silence. Finally, sleep took hold of me. I had such a long day; I just passed out on the bed. With my head hung low, leaning up against the wall.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, to find that the room was empty. Harry had already woken up, and was already gone.

I walked over to the window, what I usually do every morning, and looked at the town. I scoped the Anderson's bakery, and the Wilson's post office. But I looked down and saw Harry standing in front of the grocery store.

But, behind him, Megan was running up towards him. She was running madly. She started to talk to Harry. She was more or less pleading with him to do something. But Harry was looking resistant. Maybe he'll bring it up to me later.

A jeep drove up next to the two. Oh lord, I forgot. Today was the day. She's leaving.

I don't want to watch. It'll make me more depressed.

I walked back over to the bed, and leaned up against it again. I heard the roaring of the jeep speed off. So, she's gone.

Several moments later, Harry walked up the stairs. He came back up to check up on me I guess. He walked in expecting me to still be asleep.

"Oh, you're awake." He said happily.

"Yeah, woke up 10 minutes ago." I said.

"Well, hurry and get ready, they want us down at CP." Harry said. I sat on the bed, waiting for him to tell me what Megan was telling him.

"Come on, they really want us down at CP" Harry urged. I slowly stood up, disappointed in him.

Harry never mentioned anything about Megan at all that day. That _week_ for that matter.

* * *

The hours started to turn into days. The days into weeks. The weeks into months. And finally, June was upon us. And the battalion was out of Aldabourne. For now. We were now stationed in a place called Upottery.

I should be given an Academy Award for the acting that I've been doing. Everyone believes I'm fine, and for a while I even believed I was fine.

Until I saw the hospital. That instantly reminded me of her. And she hasn't escaped my mind since. I've never stopped thinking about her. She's always in my dreams at night. During the day, I'll look at the nurses and see her.

I can't take it anymore. She'll be the death of me. I just know it.

It was only a few days before the biggest allied invasion in history. And the mood was tense. We all knew we were going to war. And we all new there was a possibility that we were not going to come out alive. So, the boys had a lot of steam to let off.

One of the men, Raymond Schmitz, wanted to box me. Really. But I turned him down every time. He'd waltz into my tent, and sit in front of me.

"Come on, Winters, let's box." He'd say.

"No, go away." I say sharply.

He would take the hint, and walk out. But I guess he didn't get the hint good enough, since he'd come back every time.

"Come on, Winters, let's box behind the tents."

"No, leave me alone."

"Fine, I hear you used to wrestle. Let's wrestle." He wavered. I thought, if I did it he'd leave me alone.

"Damnit, you've been egging me on long enough, let's go." I ordered.

We walked around to the back, and a crowd was already formed. He must've had them gather before hand. We stood in the middle, and got ready.

"You're going down Winters". Schmitz egged.

"Fat chance" I muttered. Which only caused him to taunt me more. It was getting quite annoying. I was taking it as all good fun. But one thing he said crossed the line.

"Hey, when I kill you, I'll be able to take your pretty little girlfriend too." He taunted. I guess since I've had all this pent up tension since March; it had to be let out somehow. I knew he was only poking fun, and only Nix and Harry knew Megan and I broke up. But still just how he said it, it made me explode.

So I charged at him and took him down quickly. I heard a cracking noise, when he hit the ground. I was blinded by anger, but when I heard the noise I quickly snapped out of it. I sat up and looked at Raymond. He was in great pain. I guess I took him down a little too hard.

I ordered the men to go fetch Doc Roe, to check Ray out. It turns out I cracked his spine. Not too bad to paralyze him, but bad enough to not let him jump.

I had so many offers to snap spines and break arms. It was just the tension of the upcoming jump.

The jump was delayed a day, so I had time to think. Which is my downfall in life. I thought about the men, and how they would react under fire. I thought about myself, and how I would react. Then I thought about Megan, and how she's been holding up. I hope she's been good, I don't wish anything bad on her. I may be mad, and confused. But I don't want her to hurt, as bad as I do. Because I love her.

I hope I make it out alive to tell her that.

* * *

WHOA, and that's my drunkenly put together rendition of Winters at 3:18 in the morning on Christmas Eve.

Don't judge, IT'S FREAKING CHRISTMAS!


	17. The Walking Wounded

So, bustin' out of the holiday funk is Megan attempting to update. It's been what? Friggen' 4 months? HOLY GOD!

So I have a job now, again. At McDonalds. 6.50 AN HOUR MAKING FRENCH FRIES! WOO.

Whoa and the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of this story is TOMMROW! HOLY COW!

I hope this is a budding tribute to the past year for all my lovely readers. :D

* * *

I'm guessing that I cried myself to sleep, because I can't remember anything thing that happened after the jeep pulled away from the outer boundaries of Aldabourne,

I didn't dream, I more or less had a nightmare.

I was sitting on my beat up couch in my living room, in my normal house from 2006. I was wearing the exact same outfit I wore the day I was transferred back in time. I was watching the blank TV screen. Out of nowhere, in comes my grandmother Nessa. She has a look of pure disgust on her face, which she gives me on a regular basis whenever we see her. But the thing she did next puzzled me the most.

She slurred out this phrase in Hebrew. "How could you go against the faith?"

I looked at her, "What?"

Her eyes glared over, "You know damn well what, how could you go against the faith!" She yelled in Hebrew.

I was about to ask what was she talking about, but the walls started to part away in the room. And everything in the room faded away. All except for me, and my beat up couch.

The setting changed from living room, to gray interrogation room. The room was a normal police station interrogation room, only the difference was my couch and I.

My parents appeared out of nowhere, standing over me. My mother looked sad, and my father looked very angry. I keep the same blank expression the entire time.

My father piped up first, "Why couldn't you have just listened and gone to Jerusalem in the first place?"

I looked up, not answering.

My mother looked tearful while scorning me, "Why couldn't you have listened to us for once in your life?"

I continued to look, no words coming out.

My father finally said in Hebrew, "How dare you go against the faith?"

I wondered how in the world I could understand Hebrew perfectly. I can only say the ABC's and maybe a few nouns.

I turned to my side, to see my little brother sitting next to me.

"Don't worry Meggers, I'll always love you." He said.

My blank face diminished into a smile, but suddenly everything diminished into a white oblivion. I was left with my beat up couch, in a place resembling purgatory. I floated midair, on the couch. Until, a voice began to speak.

The voice said, "Look at what's happened. If you had just listened to your parents, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now you finally got what you wanted, you are finally rid of your family."

I shouted out, "No. That's not what I wanted."

The voice laughed, "It sure seemed like that, with the ways you acted throughout your childhood. Well, what's done is done."

I spoke up, "No, I want my family back!"

The voice got defensive, "I didn't take your family away from you, you pushed them away. Only you can bring them back."

I was about to yell again, but the couch I was sitting on started to pull away. I started flying through the white space towards a bright white light. I thrashed around to try and stop the couch from moving, but there was no stopping it.

I could hear a faint female voice saying "Megan" over and over. But, I was still thrashing around trying to stop the couch from heading towards the light. As I got closer to the light, the voice grew progressively louder. Finally, when the couch stopped, it stopped right in the middle of the light. I stopped thrashing.

I looked down and saw that there was nothing there. I looked up and saw what looked like sunrays. I looked back down again, and the setting changed from nothing, to a little English town. All of a sudden, the couch filliped over and I started falling headfirst into the city. I screamed bloody murder. But the louder I screamed the faster I fell. I was inches away from the pavement, when I heard the voice say my name again.

* * *

"Megan!" Marge shook. My eyes flew open, and I looked over at her. I felt hot, even if it was only 40 degrees outside. My heart was beating fast, and it wouldn't stop.

"Yes?" I replied breathlessly.

"Were here." She said simply. I looked over her shoulder to see the bustling camp. The men were running around, possibly doing their morning routines. I looked over and saw a gaggle of nurses, standing around a tiny little table, where a skinny little man was recording their names.

Marge proceeded to jump out of the side of the car, and so did I. We grabbed out bags and walked over to where the women were standing.

There was a man, with the 329th patch on his shoulder. He was ordering the girls around, including us.

"Before you reach the table, please have your assignment arrangements and identification out and ready to present to Sergeant Hamilton. You can not enter the base or find your living quarters with out this information present."

I obliged, and reached into my pocket where the papers Sink gave me earlier in the week, and my so-called identification. I held them firmly in my hand.

The line grew shorter and shorter, until we were only one person away from being done. The woman in front of us walked up the table where Sgt. Hamilton was sitting. The sergeant didn't look up. He muttered something about identification. She slammed it down on the table.

"Name." He said lazily.

"Sara Ester Boyewsky." She said hastily in a very northern accent. The sergeant started to write and spelt out loud.

"S-A-R-A-H" He said.

"No H." Sara said. Hamilton looked up at her, with a raised brow. Then he looked back down at the paper.

"Does it matter?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes it does matter. Because if I were to die, then how in the world is the army going to identify my body correctly, if they can't even spell my god damn name right?" The sergeant looked up, and started to write out loud again.

"No H. Next!" He yelled. Sara walked around the table and received her information. I stood in front of the tiny table, placing my information neatly on the table.

"Name."

"Menuha Shayna Stein." I read skeptically, from the paper. Ok, so I haven't memorized my aunt's name yet. Big whoop. Hamilton took my identification and quickly wrote down everything that his paper needed. He quickly shooed my away, just as fast as he ushered me in.

The next stop was a bulletin board with a massive list of names, housing arrangements, and division arrangements. I frantically tried to find my name, but the gaggle of women surrounding said board proved a feat too impossible to accomplish. So I huffed loudly, and waited for the crowd to dissipate. The woman standing in front of me in the first line, Sara, heard me huff and grabbed my arm. I gasped in surprise.

"You have to face these things head on." She whispered into my ear, "Alright, move it! Make way, make way, She's about to vomit!" She yelled out. I looked horrified. Her eyes screamed "Come on! Act like you're about to throw up!". So I grabbed my stomach and mouth. The girls quickly made a path, all the way leading up to the board.

"Ah, there we are." She announced, slapping my back, signaling me to stop pretending. We both found our names quickly, just around the time that the women behind us realized that we had double-crossed them. Sara hastily led me away, just as the women started to yell.

When we reached a safe distance away from the women, I turned away to Sara.

"Thanks. You know, for helping me out back there." I said, emotionless.

"No thanks needed. I should be the one thanking you. Great acting on your part." She smiled, her bright red hair hitting me in the face. I attempted something that resembled a smile, but failed. I turned away from Sara, and continued to walk. "Not a morning person are we?" She laughed.

"Not exactly" I said, sarcastically. Ok, stop it. I'm acting like a total bitch. I know I fucked up, but I can't take it out on this chick, who just helped me out.

"I can tell." She said flatly. We continued to walk. "You don't mind me asking, but what division are you assigned to?" She asked.

"The board said 506th." I replied, still emotionless.

"Really? What a coincidence. That's what I'm assigned to, too."

"You don't say." I said, reaching my housing door. Sara proceeded to walk in as well.

"Wow, were staying in the same place too? What a-" She started.

"Coincidence." I finished, choosing my bed that I would occupy for the next two months.

"Listen, if you have a problem with me, we should settle it here right now, not later." Sara stated boldly. I looked over at her, sadly.

"I don't have a problem with you. I just, I have a lot on my plate right now. And I'm trying to deal, and I guess the best way I can deal is by being a huge bitch." I expected Sara to be sympathetic towards my cause, but she wasn't.

"I have a lot on my plate as well. Just before I left for this place, my mother and father found out about my boyfriend in serving in Asia. And how he's not Jewish. So I had to break up with him via mail. But I don't let the pain of me and my boyfriend being over make me who I am. I can't be known as the girl who was constantly sad and bitchy just because she left her boyfriend. I am supposed to be stronger than that, I'm a airborne nurse for crying out loud." She stated, I looked bewildered her story sounded almost exactly like mine, just add in a murderer and minus the parents. "So the jist of the story is to not let the hardships that you are going through make you who you are."

"You know, I'm normally not this mean. Actually I've never been that big of a bitch. I'm quite the nice girl once you get to know me. I'm rather introverted though, at first." I announced. Sara smiled.

"Well, let's get to know you better Ms. Menuha Stein." She said.

"First, though, lets get one thing straight." I stated, Sara nodded, "Don't call me Menuha. It's Megan."

"Understandable." She laughed. For the next three hours, we wasted the time getting properly acquainted.

* * *

After months and months of training, practicing basic and more complex surgical procedures and getting acquainted with the most hellacious acts, know as calisthenics

. But it was finally here. D-day. Well sort of, it was June 5th. The supposed D-day, that never lived.

The girls serving with me for the airborne received our plan on what we were doing. Captain Denis Stevens of the 329th and Lieutenant Maria Dulan of the Red Cross, briefed the women and the men who we were riding right along with. We were scheduled to leave in the early morning hours of June 6th. And we were heading to Omaha beach, in the second wave of the invasion to help with the medics and gather up the casualties.

Back in 2006, I remember distinctly learning in my Euro History class that Omaha beach was the bloodiest and deadliest beach of the entire D-Day invasion. And they still refuse to give us some sort of weapon besides our medical bags.

After the briefing, Marge, Sara and I decided to watch the sun set on the oceanfront. One last time. We sat on a tiny patch of grass that lead to the ocean. We sat in silence, just admiring the beauty of the sun. And totally forgot how in 12 hours we'd be on a war torn beach in France.

"It looks remarkable tonight." Marge stated. Sara and I silently agreed.

A Private, handing out the mail, interrupted our silence.

"Sara Boyewsky" He said, handing her the letter. She looked bewildered, taking the letter.

"Thank you." She stated. The man walked away. Marge and I leered away, giving Sara some privacy for her letter reading time. She sighed, "It's from Henry." Henry is her ex-boyfriend serving in the Pacific. Marge and I turned back to her, waiting for her to open up her letter. But instead, she crumpled it up, and threw it in the sand.

"It's better to forget." She sighed. She looked back at the sun, and so did Marge. I, however, looked at the letter. I noticed Sara's name on the envelope and a memory jogged into my brain. A song, from 2006.

I laughed lightly, "Sara spelled without an H was getting bored." I sang softly. Marge and Sara looked at me.

"Did I ever tell you, Sara, that your name reminds me of a song?" I asked.

"No." She laughed. We sat in silence again; the sound of the waves hitting the sand was constant. I was still looking at the letter, aching inside.

"I broke up with Dick." I stated. Marge and Sara looked over at me. I don't know why I said that, it just came out. I never told Marge that I broke up with him; I guess I felt that this was the time to tell her.

"When?" Marge asked.

"When we left Aldabourne." Silence over came us again. The tide started to grow.

"I haven't heard from Ted in almost three months." Marge said, "I think he may be dead."

"Ted's not dead." I said firmly, "Call it a hunch, but Ted's not dead.". Silence.

"Who else feels they have absolutely no idea what they are doing?" I announced. We all three raised our hands. "Tomorrow is gonna suck."

The sun had finally gone all the way down. We decided to head back to our room, to try and manage some sleep. But that wasn't going to come easy. Just as the two girls started to walk away, I quickly swiped up Sara's letter from Henry. Sometimes it is better to forget, but not forever.

Sara immediately went to sleep, which I couldn't understand. I laid awake on my cot looking up at the ceiling for at least three hours.

"Megan? You awake?" Marge whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"How do you know Ted's not dead?" She whispered.

"Because," I hesitated a moment, "Because you love Ted. If Ted were to die, you would die along with him. And Ted doesn't want that to ever happen. Ted doesn't want you to die, because he loves you too. Besides, the Army would notify you if he ever died."

I tried to go back to sleep, but this seemed too impossible.

"Marge?" I whispered

"Yeah?" Marge whispered back.

"I'm scared."

She hesitated a moment. "I am too. I am too."

* * *

"Everyone at their stations now!" Ordered Dulan. We moved to our respective places on the boat among the men. All clad in standard army green, giant green buckets on our heads, and surgical bags permanently attached to our waists.

"Remember girls. This is the big one. Try and not get killed. We can't spare any of you." Dulan managed to get out, in between waves hitting against the boat. Quite the motivational speaker Dulan is.

I could see land. We were getting closer to Omaha. I saw the rows and rows of sunken and floating boats on the shore. Over the roar of the boat and ocean, I could hear the sound of constant gunfire. My heart started racing. I'm going to die. I just know it.

Ping. Something ricocheted off the boat. Ping. Ping. Ping. The sound went on constantly. We were yards away from the beach.

"Holy shit." A solider next to me uttered. He was looking down into the water. I looked over as well. The ocean was a permanent red. Bodies floated all around. A man in the back of the boat vomited into the ocean.

Ping. Ping. Ping. Finally, I realized what that noise was. It was gunfire. Bullets.

Ping. Ping. Ping. A loud scream. A loud thud. "Shit!". "He's been hit!". "Everybody duck!". Ping. Ping. Ping. We were getting closer.

The tailgate of the boat collapsed on the bodies and sand. "Everyone out! Move! Move! Move!" Dulan yelled.

Ping. Ping. Ping. I ran onto the sand, maneuvering around the bodies, trying to find anyone who was wounded. Groaning and screaming was a common noise on the beach, besides gunfire. I stumbled.

"Help." Cried a solider, clasping onto my leg. He was shot in the shoulder and both legs. I fell next to him, opened up my bag. I grabbed a syringe of Morphine, and stabbed it into his leg. He cried, then relaxed. I opened up a packet of sulfa powder and poured it over his wounds.

"Damn it! Why do they keep shooting!" He cried. I continued to attend to his wounds, bandaging him up. "They can shoot at Medic's. That's not right!"

"Somebody! Help! Over here!" I cried. Immediately two soldiers ran over to me with a stretcher. "We need to get him to a hospital. Quickly!" The men loaded the wounded solider onto the stretcher. The ducked and guarded the man from the gun fire.

"Help! Ah fuck, somebody help!" A man cried. I ran over to where the voice was. The man was lying on the ground, covered in blood. His leg was about two feet away from him.

"Shit, they blew off my leg!" He cried trying to stand up, "Shit! Motherfuckers! Shit!"

"Calm down!" I screamed, trying to repair his leg, or lack thereof. I did the same thing I did with the first man. Syringe in leg. Douse in sulfa powder. Bandage the hell out of them. Call for a stretcher.

This routine went on for hours, as the bullets rained down on the beach. Could the Germans tell we were medics at all?

The regiment moved forward, into the forest surrounding the beach. The wounded spanned into there as well. I followed the same routine as before. Forever this dragged on. Until, I think I may have gone a little too far into the forest. I tried to find some more wounded men to save.

But I heard voices in different languages speaking. I looked over slowly, and found that an entire regiment of Germans were about thirty feet away from me. I was completely surrounded.

**Holy shit.**

I tried to walk away slowly, and get back to the allied side of the lines. But as I walked, a twig snapped underneath my boots. The Germans quieted down, and looked into the forest. I thought quickly and decided to run. I ran and ran and ran. I stopped to rest on a tree, thinking that I was back on Allied turf.

I heard a twig snap. I turned to my side slowly. A man was standing over me. A German man. A pistol was pointing at my temple.

"Gotcha." He said, in a German accent. I didn't have time to scream. The gun goes off.

Fadeout.

* * *

SO I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE FOUR MONTHS AND NOW I DO THIS TO YOU GUYS! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME NOW!! 


	18. This Could Be Anywhere In The World

A/N: So Funniest thing ever, my computer is really messed up right now, and all of my songs on iTunes are sounding like Alvin and The Chipmunks are singing them. You try listening to Connor Oberst in a high-pitched voice.

Anyways, I'm gonna start this chapter off with Dick's POV. By the way, sorry about the whole leaving you guys on a huge cliffhanger for a month or two...

* * *

_Another Dick POV (Cause I feel like is sucka!)_

We are officially back in England. Waiting. Recuperating. Preparing for more action.

I am officially CO of Easy. Actually, I was officially CO on D-Day, due to the untimely death of our former CO Lt. Meehan.

But to me, it doesn't really matter what rank I am today. All I care about is that the field nurses are coming back from their tour of duty with the 329th today. Precisely, Megan.

I'm not going to talk to her. Oh no. There's still too much blinding sadness between us, mostly me. And not to mention it would be one of the most awkward moments of my life. I just want to make sure she made it out ok.

The truck is pulling up next to the hospital. It's time. The driver hops out and pops open the back. I stand a great deal away, but I watch intently. The first nurse walks down, then the next. None of which are Megan so far.

Maybe she's sitting in the very back.

Nurses continue to file off and so far none are her. I suddenly start to have a mild anxiety attack.

Please come off the truck. Just let her come off the truck. Let her be ok.

I walk closer up to the truck, and see a silhouette of one more person left on the truck. I hope it's her. The figure steps forward into the light, and locks sad eyes with me.

Marge steps down off the truck, and walks up to me. I search the truck bed, hoping to see that there's still one more person left on the truck. Hoping she's hiding, or sleeping. I don't even notice Marge grab my shoulder. She shakes me gently.

"I am _so _sorry, Dick." Her words break my heart.

* * *

_Megan's POV (still kind of D-Dayish)_

I awoke on a cot in a make shift hospital. The sounds of mens' screams and surgery fill my head. I anxiously look around the room to see where I was. The words were all in English. Thank god.

Suddenly, I remembered why I was in the hospital in the first place. I feel desperately around my head, face and neck. Hoping to not find a bullet wound. My hand lands on a bandage on my left temple.

Oh god, I was shot. I was shot by the enemy with no means of protection. I started to cry, due to the overwhelming fact that I had almost died.

A sullen doctor approached my bed and quickly reaches for my chart. I watch him, watching how his eyes move hastily with absolutely no emotion.

"Beth." The doctor calls out, British accent breaking through.

"Yes, Doctor." Beth replies, with her Brit accent as well. Both are totally oblivious to the fact that I am awake.

"Yes, we need to keep an eye on her fluid intake. It seems to be that she's not receiving enough fluids per day."

"But sir, it's so hard to make her take the water. She either fights back, or coughs it all up. And the IV is just not working out at all." Beth pleads.

"I don't care what she does, she needs water to stay alive." The doctor then leaves on that note, leaving Beth all alone with me.

"Where am I?" I ask. Beth jumps and looks at the bed with crazed eyes.

Crap I meant to think that.

"You're awake?" Beth swallows. I try to sit up, but my arms are so weak from being out for a long period of time that they buckle and give out from my upper body weight.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"About two weeks." Beth answers.

"Two weeks!" I exclaim, "I mean, two weeks?"

"Well, when the medics found you, they found that you had severe head trauma."

"So I was shot in the head then?"

"What?"

"And I still survived."

"Shot in the head? What are you talking about?" Beth asked perplexed.

"The German. He shot me. Right?"

"The medics said that you had fainted and hit your head on a rock. They said nothing about Germans."

This is weird. I swear that gun went off. I remember distinctly what happened. I rested on a tree, and he came out of nowhere. He said "Gotcha" and shot the gun.

But the bandage. It was on my left side. The German had the gun to my right side. The only logical way that I had a bullet wound on my left side would be if the bullet went clear through my skull. But then I would be dead.

But I didn't imagine that German either. There had to be a logical reason why I had head trauma.

"Can I talk to one of the medics? One of the ones that found me?" I asked.

"It'll be tough. There are many wounded men here. But I can try." Beth said, and walked away to find a medic.

Several minutes later, a blood-covered medic approached me.

"So you've finally awoken?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, what'cho want?" He asked.

"I wanna know, what happened to me. Where did you find me? Was I alone? Why did I faint?" I asked. The medic sighed, trying to recall all that had happened.

"Well, we, the men, were in the forest. Seeing if there was any Germans left. Captain Smith looked through his binoculars, and all he saw was this white-faced girl with a gun pointed to her head. It was a German, and thinking quickly, the Captain ordered one of the men to shoot him. We shot him, before he could shoot you. But, from the immense feeling of fear, you must've passed out and sadly a rock was in the way. You conked your head pretty good, considering you didn't wake up for two weeks. At first we thought you were one of our girls, but your insignia proved otherwise." He pointed to my American flag, I looked up at him. He had a British flag stitched on to his arm. So did Beth. This must be a British camp.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Normandy, love." He replied.

"No, I know that. I mean, which beach am I on?" I asked anxiously,

"Gold Beach." Gold? How in the hell did I get here?

"You must be from Omaha." Beth piped up, the medic and I looked over to her, "A lot of the men lost their way and ended up here. Omaha is not to far from here."

"I did wander off into the woods." I noted. A man popped his head in, he summoned up the medic.

"Donner, we got incoming. Get over here, quickly!" He ordered. Donner quickly ran to where the other man was going to. Beth stood around for a moment.

"I think I shall go and help them. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh, alright then." She started to walk away.

"Beth." I called out, she turned around, "I'm sorry, for being difficult."

"What'd you mean?" She asked.

"The whole water thing. I usually don't fight back that often. It was nothing personal."

"Oh you heard that. Well, apology accepted." She smiled. Donner started yelling for her to come over.

I got up out of the bed, and hobbled over to see exactly what was coming in. It was basically what I saw on D-day. Men missing limbs, Men with several bullet wounds. I felt a sense of urgency when I saw them. A feeling that I shouldn't just be standing around. I am a field nurse for the airborne. I should be doing something.

I slowly walked over to where the incoming wounded me were. I approached one of the wounded men, lying on a cot. He had multiple gun shot wounds, one in his shoulder and one in his abdomen. He was losing blood quickly. I started to hold his wounds, trying to stop the blood from spilling, but so much was coming out. His blood pressure started to decrease, but his pulse was increasing. He was going into shock.

Since he was going into hypovolemia shock, he needed a blood transfusion quickly.

"Someone, get me plasma, quickly. He's going into shock." I yelled out. A young nurse ran over to me. She reached into his shirt and found his blood type.

"AB" She read. She quickly sped off. Type AB, the universal receiver. This guy is pretty fucking lucky. She ran back with a bag of Plasma, and helped me hook it up to him. I continued to apply pressure to his wounds, and quickly dressed them. The bleeding started to subside, and he was quickly gaining back his color.

I never really thought that I could actually remember all of that stuff that I learned in the Med books back in England. All that studying did pay off.

The trauma patients started to subside, since there were only about ten of them. I treated only two men that day, because the hospital had so many nurses at hand.

Donner walked up to me, after his patients all seemed to have stabilized. He stood next to me.

"Excellent job, Ms.." He looked at my stitched on name tag, "Stein. Only awake from a two week coma, for an hour and already you're ready to start mending men back together."

"Yes, but not all the 'Humpty Dumpty's' can be put back together again." I said softly, looking over at a nurse covering up a recently deceased solider.

"Which division do you come from, Stein?" Donner asked.

"101st, sir." I replied.

"Airborne, eh? Well, we'll get you back with your proper division as soon as possible." He nodded, and walked away.

You know what is sad thought; I really don't want to go back to my proper division. Who knows what hell they are going through right now? And who knows what kind of hell the girls are going through. Especially, Sara and Marge, considering I am MIA, or to them KIA.

Suddenly, Donner walked back up to me. He looked concerned.

"Well, it looks like your stuck with us Ms. Stein. We can't get a hold of the 101st at all. And were moving out in two hours." Donner walked away again, and left me speechless.

Ok, so you know how they say 'Be careful for what you wish for'? This was one of those moments where I wished I would have taken that philosophy to heart.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so go me for looking up the ultra-mega-awesome medical terms on Wikipedia! All of those terms I used are actual things, and the universal receiver? I LEARNED THAT IN GENETICS! I ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING IN GENETICS AND REMEMBERED IT!!!

Ok, so I'ma write another chapter tomorrow in Homeroom, because all of the dumb seniors get to go home after first and second hours. All because of stupid graduation practice. WTF. I can't wait till I'm a senior next year.

Sorry for the shortness, I just didn't feel like writing a whole lot. My head is killing me.


	19. Before The World Dies At My Door

**To whom ever decided to check this (And if you did, I am completely devoted to you forever):**

**As you all have known, this story has been on hiatus. And a long hiatus it has been. But last night, I don't know why, I had a breakthrough.**

**And here's where we are now, me with three brand new chapters, and you to read them.**

**As well, you may have all known that I am a senior, and I graduate in exactly one month. I really don't care about school anymore, since I've already been accepted to my school of choice, and I've already chosen out classes.**

**In other words that means more updates, and not so stretched apart. Well the last part I can't promise, because I am Stage Manager for our newest production. Though, I'm not stressed out yet, it may happen, and I'll probably loose my breakthrough.**

**Let's pray that wont happen though.**

**Ok, so this is probably the longest A/N in history, but I have to continue. So this chapter is just a little tid bit to tide you guys off until I get off work tonight. Be forewarned. It's emo. Maj.**

**The first two paragraphs (if you call them that) are sort of flashback/journal entries from the perspectives of both Dick and Megan (You can probably make out who's who based off the content.).**

**ENJOY!**

_It has been two months. Two months. I was told I would be back in six days. Two months ago._

_Am I ever going to get back? Are they even looking for me? Do they even care?_

* * *

_It has been two months; the troops have done nothing but provide me with great pride and grief. The deaths of hundred of men, or boys I should say since they're still boys, has left me greatly saddened. But, that is what we were prepared for. We knew death was imminent during a war._

_I just didn't know it had to be so cruel and take her too._

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

"Good news, Stein." A booming voice called. My hunched frame straitened to face Donner. Since our first meeting his features have become more rugged, and ravaged by war.

"What's the news?" I asked

"We've finally gotten a hold of the bloody Americans and you should be out of here in no time." He said promisingly. I've learned over the course of three months, that what Donner says usually never turns out to be true. He knows this. I know this. He knows I know this. I honestly have know idea why tells me these false reports. I think he has hope that they actually will happen. But no one could be that stupid.

Yet, as always, I put on my best face and reply with a brisk "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Like false hopes, I've gone through many men. My past or future self could not even imagine the carnage that I have seen. Before, when I would see war movies, I found the war scenes fascinating. But, after seeing them up close and personal, 24/7 that can work against your physical and mental state. Watching man after man suffer, and/or die, in my hands; my thoughts have been plagued by death.

As I drowned in my sorrow thoughts, I forgot that I was currently caring for a wounded solider.

"Oi! That's me arm you have constricted ther'!" He yelled. I looked down, and noticed his arm was purple.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered. I released the sphygmomanometer, and massaged his arm till the blood started to flow.

A sudden crash came through the hospital tent, causing the solider to jump.

"Incoming!" The servicemen yelled, as they dropped the men into the hospital. I abandoned the solider for the incoming men.

"What have we got?" I asked the serviceman, taking over a rather young looking man. His body was covered in blood.

"Multiple GSW's in the right scapula, lower and upper abdomen. A possible electasis of the right lung." I slid around the serviceman and took a hold of the situation. Another nurse came over and helped me. I already had a feeling he was a lost cause. This environment was nowhere suitable for on the spot surgery, and a un repaired collapsed lung will ultimately lead to death. The best we could do was clot the wounds, stopping the heavy blood flow, fill him with plasma and pray his lungs were fine.

After a few minutes, the man began to speak. And when I say speak, I mean cry out.

"Mum?" He cried, "Mum, Mum! Help me! Mum!" He started to flail. I tried to contain him. His flailing caused his tourniquets to fall out of place.

"You need to calm down," I yelled over him, grabbing him by the wrists. I was no use; he was flinging me about like a rag doll.

"Mum! I don't want to die! Mum, please don't let me die! Where are you? Mum, Mum!" He yelled. I continued to fight, as the other nurse tried to replace the bandages and tourniquets. Soon, his flailing subsided. His breathing became more labored. I leapt over to his side, and started to give mouth to mouth. After a few breaths, I checked to see if he was becoming better. But he wasn't, he was now turning blue. I gave a few more breaths, and checked again, no change.

He turned to me, "Mum? This light is hurting my eyes," His eyes slowly closed.

And he was gone.

We looked at the man, backing away. Another one dead. I slammed my fist against his chest.

"Damnit!" I cried. The other nurse came around, and grabbed my shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done." And she walked away.

I continued to stare down at the lifeless body in front of me. His dog tags were sticking out visibly; I reached down and ripped them off his neck. I examined them and found that he was 17.

Another sacrifice for the war effort.

I set the dog tags back on the boy, and hid in an empty area. I found a pail of water, and furiously flushed the cold fluid across my face and neck. I noticed a mirror and I saw my reflection.

Only it wasn't my reflection. It was of a girl who had suffered. I looked aged about 30 years. My eyes, that once had that twinge of spark, were dead. I wasn't a girl of 17 any longer. I was a human skeleton. Dead on the inside and out.

I remembered the boy. 17. He was the same age as me. He courageously went to fight a man's war, and died on the hospital floor crying out for his mother. Just another causality for the greater cause.

Is it ever going to end?

* * *

**I told you it was EMO didn't I?**

**BTW, I'm taking Anatomy this year (Well, I'm almost done with Anatomy I should say, since I do graduate soon), and all of this crap I know. Because, I'm seriously thinking about giving up being a professional writer and becoming a doctor.**

**No joke.**

**Ok, next update around 11! peace megs.**


	20. It's Coming Around Again

**A/N: So, summer is upon me and I am no longer a high school student! I'm now a registered college student! Yeah!**

**It's so weird to think that I wrote the first chapter to this story almost three years ago. I was a sophomore, and I was in the middle of finishing up my final story for Creative Writing class. Wow, I was a sophomore when I started, and now I'm basically a college freshman AND STILL I'm not done with this story! GAH! **

**AS MUCH AS IT IS ANNOYINGLY LONG I STILL LOVE IT DEARLY!**

**JUST LIKE I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!**

**Btw, You guys are probably going to like the chapters hereafter. And you'll see why!**

* * *

"Were here for Megan Stein" I heard a man say. I was trying to capture a few minutes of well-deserved sleep. Yet, that still was too much to ask for.

"Yes. Over here" Donner answered excitedly. I suddenly felt the curtain surrounding my bed rip open. My eyes were shut. I was defiant on getting my sleep.

"Stein, wake up." I didn't acknowledge him. I kept my eyes completely shut.

"Yes?" I asked

"You're leaving. This man is with the US Army and he's here to take you away. You're going back." My eyes shot open. Could it be true? Was I really and truly leaving, or was I dreaming yet again?

I jumped up out of bed, and stood in front of them. The other man was deffiently an American, his flag proved that to me. I didn't move. This was for real. I'm actually leaving.

"As in right now" Donner ordered, interrupting my daze.

"Right now, right now?" I asked, still not quite believing that this was happening.

"Yes." He smiled. I couldn't help it; I smiled back at him and began to tear up. I hugged him, and it didn't feel weird at all. All the hope, and happiness I had lost was finally coming back.

**ALDABOURNE.**

* * *

I never thought I would set foot here ever again. The houses seem just as small as they were before. The weather is still unbearably musty. Even if it is in a different country in a whole different time period, it's still the only place where I felt like I belonged. A place I could call home. My home.

Stepping off the back of the giant jeep transporter onto the cobblestone street was the most invigorating feeling I've ever felt. I wanted to kneel down on the ground and kiss it.

A sudden thought hit me. What if they wouldn't recognize me? With my war ravaged body, and uniform, who would recognize me?

I've slimmed down about 20 pounds, my eyes were sunken in, and I look 50 years older. I'm a 17-year-old walking skeleton, in an oversized, blood stained uniform. Who would recognize me? I can't even recognize myself.

And then another thought hit me. What if the people I wanted to recognize me were no longer existing? War has taught me that it spares no one. No matter what rank, no one is safe. Privates, corporals, sergeants, even officers were at risk.

Officers.

No. I can't think about that. Not thinking has kept me sane.

I walked, with as much memory as I could muster about this place, back to the base. My surrogate home. Entering the base, felt like the first time I found my self in this time period in this place. I was scared and worried then; I feel exactly the same now. I looked around; I never noticed how pristine and perfect this place actually was.

I was about to walk toward the HQ to check in with Colonel Sink. But as I turned, I saw nine pairs of astonished eyes staring back at me. They were all the people I cared about: Frank Perconte, Bill Guarnere, Donald Malarkey, Joe Leibgott, Skip Muck, Doreen Guyatt, Sara Boyewsky, Buck Compton, Marge Berch, And my best friend, George Luz.

I heaved the heavy army regulation bag off my shoulder onto the hard ground, never taking my eyes off of any of them. I stepped forward cautiously, one foot in front of the other. I got within reaching distance of all of them. We each never tore away from each other.

George finally piped up, "Megan, is that really you?"

I looked him in the eyes, and out of nowhere, I started to cry silently. "Yes, George, it's me." I answered. George sighed heavily, and he did something I never expected him to do.

"Oh my god!" He cried, tears were spilling out of his eyes. Now, I started to cry louder, and I jumped into his arms. Everyone around us joined in, synchronized crying/hugging. It was a huge group hug around me.

"God, I thought I would never see any of you ever again." I said in-between sobs.

"We thought the same thing!" Buck said, and everyone agreed. The crying finally subsided, and we all separated.

"Shit, Megan, what happened to you?" Bill asked jokingly, though his eyes were just as red and puffy as mine were.

I was about to answer, but I heard and felt my stomach grumble. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten in so long. "I'd love to tell you guys, but I'd love to eat something first." I began.

"You look like to need to eat three or four meals." Marge sniffled, grabbing me by the arm and embracing me, "Of course you can eat something!" She led me towards the mess hall, where they were all apparently heading to before.

We all entered the building, and I proceeded to sit down. But Bill grabbed me before I could.

"Everyone," He yelled, "Hey, Shut up!" He had everyone's full attention. "Guys, Earlier today I was strolling around the base and I stumbled across someone. Someone whose absence has proved to be one of the most painful loses in my life besides my brother's." Bill was starting to choke up again, " But she's finally back. Megan's back boys!" He cheered. I stood next to Bill in front of some familiar and not so familiar faces. Yet they all clapped for me. Bill grasped me into a hug, and whispered into my ear, "You don't know how happy I am to see you here.".

He let go of me, "Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, she's also in the need of a good meal or twenty. So whateva extra grub you boys have left ova, give it to her. She needs it." He laughed, taping me on the back.

I sat at the table that had two open spots, one for Bill and I. I politely grabbed my food, but as soon as the food smell hit my nose, I had already began eating before I sat down. I was already done eating, before everyone else. I sat there silently, realizing that I was still hungry. George saw me staring at his plate. He sighed heavily, placed his fork down, and slid it over in my direction. I didn't even ask, or say anything. I just continued to eat.

"Cause I didn't want to eat either." He complained

I didn't stop eating. With my mouth half full of food, I answered him, "Oh shut up. You know you love me and you missed me."

"Of course, I did." He smiled. And in his smile, I felt all the happiness that I had been craving for so long.

If De-Aging were possible, it was happening to my soul. I was going back to normal.

After I finished eating, several people were prying on what happened to me. While others were simply wondering if I wanted to sleep. I wasn't answering either.

I did want to sleep. But I had other reasons for not wanting to talk about what happened. For one, I'm still trying to believe that this is all really happening. And two, if this is really happening; I don't want to re-live everything so soon.

I excused myself to let me get some, very well deserved sleep. Marge and the other girls went back with me to the hospital. They designated the bed I would sleep in, my old bed from before. Even though there was already someone there. They also gave me a change of nightclothes, and left the room to let me change and sleep. But I was so tired that I fell onto my bed and drifted off to sleep. Finally.

**DICK'S POV.**

* * *

I met up with Nix at HQ to continue mapping out the plans for the next operation I would be sending Easy into as their CO. But while I was with him, he seemed happy. Happier than usual. After hours of this odd behavior, I burst.

"Why do you seem different? So happy?" I asked, almost harshly.

"It just seems like it's going to be a good day today." He answered.

I snorted, and continued my work.

Suddenly a commotion was erupting in the building. Someone was shouting out in the main part of the building. Nix and I jumped up, to see who or what was causing all of the noise. The perpetrator was Buck Compton, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Colonel Sink also came out.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on." Sink ordered.

Buck stood at attention to Sink, and began to speak excitedly, "Sir, I'm sorry for all the noise. But Megan Stein's back. She just arrived twenty minutes ago."

I froze. Did he really say that? Was this real?

"Told you it was going to be a good day today." Nix commented silently. I still stood frozen in my spot, trying to compute the information that I was just given.

Megan is alive. And she's here. She's alive and she's here in Aldabourne.

I have to sit down.

For months I have been pining for Megan, wondering why she ended it all and wishing she were here to take me back. Recently, though, I felt that I was in love with a ghost. I couldn't believe that she was dead. I was just starting to somewhat start the healing process. But now, she's alive. And she's within walking distance.

Thank you for keeping her safe.

**Megan's POV**

* * *

I awoke late in the night. All the girls were in bed around me, but I was wide-awake. I stood up and decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked out into the pitch-black night, all with the exception of the lantern on the porch of the hospital.

The air here is better than France. It has more of a woodsy sent to it. I love it.

I ventured off the porch, towards the street. God I missed this place so much. I still can't fully believe that I am here.

I started absentmindedly doing spins in the middle of the road. It was making me dizzy, but I loved it. I laughed, and tumbled to the ground. I stared up into the sky. The stars were shining brighter tonight.

"A perfect homecoming" I said to myself silently. I smiled, and stood up. I began to spin and laugh, once more.

**Dick's POV.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that the woman I love is a few feet away from me.

Yet I couldn't do anything. She's the one who ended everything. I can't go back on what I promised to her. I would stay away from her.

But it's so hard.

I just need some air. I'll just walk. I can't do anything this late at night anyways. Everyone is asleep. She must be whipped from everyone fawning over her reappearance.

I absentmindedly walked about the base. Trying not to think, but still little thoughts would break free.

What if she wasn't the same girl I fell in love with before? Would I still love her? Of course I would. I think.

As I was thinking, I heard a distant laughing, coming from the direction of the hospital. I followed it, till I saw who it was.

It was a girl. She was laughing and spinning around in circles. Her flowing brown hair kept hitting her in the face, which would make her laugh harder. Her laugh was angelic. I stepped closer. And she stopped spinning. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes.

**Megan's POV.**

* * *

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I abruptly stopped spinning. I caught a quick glimpse of who was coming towards me. It was a man. The only thing visible was his red hair.

But because of my nonchalant spinning, I caused myself to stumble once more. I fell hard on the ground. I heard his hurried footsteps towards me. He leaned down next to me. I arched my back, and hissed in pain. He held his hands out, not knowing what to do with them.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worriedly. I started to laugh. He looked perplexed. I quieted down, and looked into his eyes. I smiled.

"Everything's going to be ok."

He smiled back. And I realized I was talking to Dick.

My smile started to fade away. I leaned up, and stood. He followed suit.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Are you hurt?" He truly looked worried. This made the tears start to form again. He saw that and quickly was perplexed on what to do.

"Are you sure you're ok? Megan, tell me what's wrong." He begged. His insistence made me cry harder. My crying and dizziness made me loose my balance. He quickly caught me, "Megan, what's wrong with you".

"You still care." I sniffled, finally answering him.

"What?"

"You still care. After all these months we've been apart. You still care." I cried. He looked down at me, his gaze intense. He moved the hair out of my face.

"I will always care for you." He told me sincerely. I quieted my tears, and stood myself up, though his hand never left me. I looked deeply into his eyes and realized that I his words were true. He would always care for me.

Never did I love him as much as I did at that exact moment.

Through his words, I found a brand new strength that was waiting to escape me. I jumped into his arms and sealed my hands around his neck. I looked deeply into his eyes, and kissed his passionately. He responded almost automatically, by grabbing me about the waist.

We came up for air about three times, before I gently dragged him to the ground. He was confused, but he went along with it. I kissed him one last time.

"Stay and star gaze with me." I begged. He nodded, and held me. The both of us were in the middle of the road, lying on the warm ground. We watched the stars intently. I was leaning on his chest, and I could feel his heart beating. It was a beautiful sound.

"Everything's going to be ok." I whispered into his breast. He leaned his head down, and kissed me on top of the head.

* * *

**So, how'd you like that! They're back together! Well kinda sorta. BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! **

**BTW this is the song that inspired me. Anything - Mae.**

* * *

_Love, it's the wave I ride that won't ever reach the shore,  
Overwhelmed by the tide and wanting nothing more tonight,  
Then to take this time and make it all mine...Its coming around again_

Every now and again sometimes I get lost on the wind of a dream,  
The air gets clean and the seas get wide, and I can do anything,  
The pain, it won't even cross my mind, its a wonder in everything  
The rope gets loose and the chains unbind, and I can do anything   
_  
Hope, its the light that strikes and burns inside of me,  
It's a blinding light, but somehow I can see again,  
When I've lost my way, its becoming very clear...and Its coming around again _

Every now and again sometimes I get lost on the wind of a dream,  
The air gets clean and the seas get wide, and I can do anything,  
The pain, it won't even cross my mind, its a wonder in everything  
The rope gets loose and the chains unbind, and I can do anything

Somewhere between the darkness and the light, my spirit takes to flight, the colors fill the sky and I'm free

And it's coming around again

And it's coming around again

And it's coming around again

Every now and again sometimes I get lost on the wind of a dream,  
The air gets clean and the seas get wide, and I can do anything,  
The pain, it won't even cross my mind, its a wonder in everything  
The rope gets loose and the chains unbind, and I can do anything


End file.
